Dragon High
by Wolf-black-flame
Summary: What happends when the gang is sent to a demon school where fights aren't stopped, they're graded? Some great action that's what. What happens when Hiei and Kurama start falling for the two best fighters? Kurama Oc. Hiei Oc. Flames accepted
1. Chapter 1

Wolf-Blackflame: Hiya!!! I'm back for another story. I don't know why. I just had inspiration. Kurama: What about the two other stories, and didn't you want to start one for Inuyasha and/or Wolf's Rain? W.B.F: Why do you ask these questions? My other stories are fine. I updated them recently. As for your other question. I don't know IF I will. Kurama: Alena doesn't own yu yu hakusho.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yuskue and co. stared at the gigantic school before them. 'Dragon High. For the powerful, human and demon alike. Talent and commitment are the only ways to survive.' Koenma had decided to send the team to a training school in Makai. The team being, Yuskue, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, of course, but Koenma also sent, Botan, Kieko, and Yukina ((Much to Yuskue, Hiei and the Baka's dislike))  
"It's huge." Kieko exclaimed. Everyone agreed, except Hiei who was to busy think of ways to get revenge on Koenma to care  
"I do believe we're suppose to report to the office to get out class schedules and such." Kurama said heading toward the entrance.  
  
Upon entering the school, the group was met by an interesting sight. A boy was in an epic battle ((J/K.)) More like fist fight with a girl who seemed to be half asleep  
"Why'd you challenge me Jordan? You're not ever putting up a fight." The girl said. She delivered a roundhouse kick to Jordan that sent him crashing into a wall.  
"The winner of today's first fight is Midnight!" A girl with a mic announced.  
"Yuskue." Kieko said. "Wasn't she an announcer at the dark tournament?"  
"Yeah I think so." Yuskue replied  
"Thanks Koto." Midnight said. She had Midnight blue hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She glanced around and her black/grey eyes met Kurama's green ones. "Hey, Ya'll are the new students, right?" She asked approaching them. The guys nodded. "I'm Sierra Giatari, But everyone calls me Midnight."  
"Yuskue Urimessi."  
"Shuchie Minamono, I go by Kurama."  
"Kazuma Kuwabara. Will you marry me?" Kuwabara said Grabbing Midnights hands.  
Midnight took a deep breath. "You saw what I did to Jordan just now, Right?" Kuwabara nodded. "Get your hands off me and never touch me again unless you want the same fate!" She snapped. Kuwabara went to coware in a corner. "Sorry, I can't stand people that hit on every new girl they see. Or perverts"  
"Totally understandable. I'm Botan."  
"Kieko Yuratogy."  
"Yukina."  
"Nice to meet ya'll but I thought there were seven new students." Midnight inquired.  
"There are seven." Kurama said. "Where's Hiei?" Yuskue and co. looked around but Hiei was no where in sight.  
"Our second fight of the day and it's not ever first period." Koto's voice rang out. "Kat Vs. One of our new students, Hiei!! Begin!"  
"I think we found him." Yuskue said flatly  
Midnight looked slightly irritated. "Sorry to cut this chat short but, I have to go kill Kita after the fight." With that she pushed her way through the crowd.  
"We need to go get Hiei." Kurama said following Midnight. The rest of the group followed Kurama. The scene that followed was classic.  
Hiei had a girl with auburn hair and Black eyes, in a head lock. The girl also had black cat ears and a tail. The advantage the girl((Who is Kita better known as Kat)) Had was she was on her back on top of Hiei. This situation made it so neither fighter could launch an attack.  
"Um neither fighter seems to be able to attack so I guess the fight ends in a draw!" Koto exclaimed. Hiei released Kat and she rolled off him.The two glared daggers at each other before Kat spoke, "Good fight." She said sticking out her hand. "Kita Zotoes, but I go by Kat." Hiei shook her hand. "Hiei Jagansi."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W.B.F. :There's chapter 1 hope you enjoyed  
  
Kurama: Please review. If you do, Alena will give you,  
  
W.B.F.: Sweet snow!! A.K.A Ice cream. Please review. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

W.B.F.:Hi. I'm back for another chapter.  
  
Kurama: Alena, how many reviews did you get?  
  
W.B.F.: I got six. Yay!! I'd like to thank all my reviewers:  
  
-Hiei's 1girl: Thank ya. I update as often as I can.

-Ice apparition Princess: Of course I included Yukina. She's so Kawaii!!! Thanks for the compliment. -

Shibi Chibi: Thanks!!

-Akage koi: Thanks a million.

-Sierra (Shadowofice):I love the name Sierra. Hope you like the rest of the story.

-Black spell: Glad you like. Love your idea, and your screen name.  
  
W.B.F. : Well there you go. Kurama will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Kurama: Sure. Alena doesn't own Yu Yu hakusho.  
  
W.B.F. :Nope, so you can't sue. On with the story.  
  
Midnight laughed slightly as she approached Kat. "Never seem one of your fights end in a draw." She said making Kat jump slightly.  
"At least I don't start to first fight everyday." Kat retaliated. This remark started a heated, but playful argument between the two. Hiei rejoined the group((Yuskue and co)) and they watched the two fight. Koto approached the group.  
"you guys are the winners of last years dark tournament, aren't you?" Before the guys could reply, a bell rang and people rushed towards classrooms. Midnight and Kat stopped arguing. Midnight stuck her tongue revealing a silver barbell. Kat mimicked the action, she just didn't have the tongue ring.  
"We need to get ya'll your class info." Midnight said indicating to the group.  
  
.: 10 minutes later:.  
  
"Okay Yuskue, and Kuwabara have Mr. Lablanc." Midnight said shuddering slightly. "Worst homeroom teacher you could get. Enjoy!!" She said shoving the two teens into a class room.  
  
"Next up, Kieko, Yukina, and Botan. You three have Mrs. Koda." Kat continued. "She great. Not very strict, but still mind your manners."  
  
"Alright, now, Kurama, you're in my homeroom with Mr. Ingle. He's great." Midnight said. "See ya after school Kat." Midnight forcefully pulled Kurama into a class room. Kat continued down the hall way with Hiei.  
  
.:With Yuskue and the baka:.  
  
The two boys walked in to the classroom Midnight shoved them into. It was completely silent. So silent, when the door opened, every person in the room jumped. The teacher glared at the two.  
  
"Come in." He said in a monotone voice. Mr. Leblanc gave the two a quick introduction before pointing them towards two open seats. The class room sank back into silence. This was going to be a long year.  
  
The boy next to Yuskue slide a note onto his desk. The boy had blonde hair and dark green eyes. Yuskue picked up the note and read it quickly. It read: '_Hey. I'm Josh. Do ya'll have a guide yet?_' Yuskue scribbled his reply.  
  
'_No. This girl Midnight showed us where the classroom was but we really can't find our way around the school._' Josh read Yuskue's reply. He nodded slightly and replied.  
  
'_You've got a guide now. Meet me after class._' Yuskue nodded.  
  
The two continued passing notes back and forth, careful not to be noticed by the teacher, who was deemed 'Mr. Snore.'  
  
.:Kieko Yukina & Botan:.  
  
The girls entered the class room. Kids were talking, but it was still quite organized. "Hello you must be Kieko, Yukina, and Botan." The three nodded. "Welcome. I'm Mrs. Koda. Take the available seats over there."  
  
The girls headed to their seats. They chatted quietly and agreed that they all liked their new teacher. A girl with blue eyes, brownish hair, and dark skin approached them.  
  
"Hi. I'm Keely. You're lucky. Mrs. Koda is one of the best teacher." She said smiling. "Oh but just an F.Y.I. avoid Her son Scott. He's a pervert and a jerk."  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Botan said returning the girls smile.  
  
"Would you mind showing us around the school for alittle while?" Kieko asked. Keely nodded.  
  
"The school's pretty big. I'd be happy to help." Keely replied.  
  
The four girls chatted about boys grades and anything else you can think that girls would talk about in 45 minutes. ((I know. I am a girl, but I hang out with strange people so I really don't talk about stuff like that))  
  
(Now the fun begins) .:Midnight & Kurama:.  
  
Midnight dragged Kurama into a room that had no resemblance to a class room. For one, the desks were completely out order. Six were pushed to the front of the room to form a sort stage. The rest of desks were randomly throughout the room.  
  
"Hey Ingle. S'up?" Midnight said to a man around thirty who was playing poker with some students. "this is our new student Kurama. You know that poker's not allowed in school, right?" She said in one long breath.  
  
"Hello Kurama, I'm Mr. Ingle." He said then turning to Midnight. "Yes, I know it's against the rules, but so is having a tongue ring ,and bringing instruments into school." Midnight grinned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know." She grabbed Kurama's arm. "Um, you can sit anywhere. I've got a gig to do." Midnight let go of Kurama's arm and headed towards the makeshift stage. "Oh, and avoid them," she said indicating towards a group of people in the back, "Unless you want some sort of body piercing. Everybody else is pretty normal." She winked at him then hopped onto the stage and grabbed an electric guitar. She plugged it in then had a quick conversation with the drummer, who was a girl with strawberry blonde hair.  
  
The blonde started a song and Midnight and the two other guitarist joined in, Midnight as the lead singer.  
  
'Hey boys, Hey girls Hey anybody who will listen to me

In case you haven't noticed it's just me against the world today

I fell out of the bed and landed in the worst mood

The stupid alarm clock screaming at me from across the room

I'm trying to be nice trying to be reasonable

But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be.

If you're looking for the nice girl from the day before

Don't bother she don't live here anymore.'  
  
The tree girls on guitar played a fast beat delay before the course  
  
'Cause it's me against the world (Oh what a stupid day)

Yea it's me against the world(just stay out of my way)

And incase you haven't noticed and incase you haven't heard

It's just me against the world

And the world is winning'  
  
'You should have let me stay in bed

I've got this pounding in my head No nothings ok.

Won't you stay out of my face today

I'm slammin' doors I'm slammin' phones down

Watch out for this temper tamtrum

Stay out of my way 'cause if you don't you'll be scared away'  
  
I'm trying to be nice trying to be reasonable

But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be

Cause it's me against the world(oh what a stupid day)

Yea it's me against the world( just stay out of my way)

And in case you haven't noticed and in case you haven't heard

It's just me against the world. A

nd the world is winning'  
  
Midnight stepped back from the mic, and the two girls originally singing course stepped up.  
  
'I'm gonna be impossible I' ve gotta tell you I'm seein' red'  
  
'I'm gonna be imposible I've gotta tell you I'm seein' red'  
  
'I'm gonna be imposible I've gotta tell you I'm seein' red

I'm gonna make you believe what I say I'm gonna make you'  
  
Midnight stepped back up to the mic, and ended the song.  
  
'Cause it's me against the world (oh what a stupid day)

Yea it's me against the world (just stay out of my way)

And in case you haven't noticed and in case you haven't heard

It' just me against the world'  
  
'Cause it's me against the world (oh what a stupid day)

Yea it's me against the world (just stay out of my way)

And in case you haven't noticed and in case you haven't heard

It's just me against the world'  
  
'And the world is winning.'  
  
The room burst into applauds and the girls bowed. Kurama watched spectaclely. If this was home room, then how tough could the school be?  
  
.:Kat and Hiei:.  
  
Kat dragged Hiei down the hall and into a room. This room could not be classified as a class room. Kids were on tables, chairs, and other climb on- able things. A guy around twenty five was asleep at his desk.  
  
"That's Mr. Rau." Kat said indicating the sleeping figure. "Any class with him is like a free period. We have the entire 45 minutes of first to do anything. C'mon" She grabbed Hiei's arm and dragged him towards the center of the room where a fight seemed to be going on.  
"This fight is pathetic." Hiei said. Kat shrugged.  
"Those two aren't the best fighters in the school." Kat sat down as Hiei leaned against one of the back walls. Kat took out her sketch pad and took a good look at Hiei, who was staring into space.  
  
She started drawing. After a few minutes she had a detailed drawing of Hiei. She took out her pack of colored pencils and started shading in the picture. When she got to his eyes she stopped.  
  
That red. She'd seen it somewhere. Yukina!! Hiei's eye color was identical to Yukina's. You didn't find many demons with the exact same eye color. Kat had spaced out while staring a Hiei and he'd finally noticed her stare.  
  
"What are you looking at onna?" He snapped at her. Kat met his eyes and sent him a telepathic message.  
  
'Are you in any which way or form related to Yukina?' She asked turning back towards her picture.  
  
'Why do you ask onna?' He replied glaring at her.  
  
'Your eyes. Not many demons have the same eye color.'  
  
'Hn. She's my sister. But tell no one or I will kill you. Yukina doesn't know, I want to keep it that way.'  
  
Kat gave him a strange look but didn't question. The bell rang and Kat put the sketch pad away and grabbed Hiei's arm. "Come on. We've got gym." She said quickly dragging Hiei down the hall into a large section of the school. Three training rings were lined against one wall. The rest of the room had climbing ropes, chin up bars and other such stuff.  
  
Yuskue and Kuwabara also happened to have gym. Josh and Yuskue were fighting over something. Kuwabara spotted Kat and Hiei first.  
  
"Hey it's the shrimps. Come to lose a few fights?" The orange haired teen said mockingly.  
  
"Would you like to repeat that?" Kat asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"You couldn't beat a rock." Hiei said. "Even though it would probably match you intelligence." Yuskue and Josh burst into laughter at this comment. Kat smirked.  
  
"That's it." Kuwabara yelled and charged at Hiei. Hiei sidestepped and hit Kuwabara in the back of the head with the hilt of his kantana.  
  
"Hn. Fool." Yuskue and Josh were on the ground laughing. Kat continued to smirk, before turning towards one of the fighting rings. A rather large boy knocked her over and scattered her books across the floor.  
  
"Damn it all." Kat muttered. She turned to glare at the brunette boy who had decked her. She met her older brother, Cleo's, eyes. "Jackass. Watch where're going." She growled at him gathering her stuff off the floor. She stood up and glared at her brother before turning to Hiei. "Quick intro. Hiei This is my brother Cleo, though you most likely don't care. Cleo this is Hiei. Now, I have five words for you Cleo. Damn. You. To. Hell. Bye" She said waveing and turning away from her brother.  
  
The rest of the class was uneventful, until Hiei and Kat got into a fight, which ended in yet another draw, and two very unhappy demons. The rest of the day was uneventful. Midnight and Kurama had science with Kieko, Botan, Yukina, and Keely.  
  
Kat and Hiei had History with the girls. Everyone had lunch together. But for most of the day the gang didn't see much of each other.  
  
.:End of the Day:.  
  
Midnight and Kurama stood waiting for everyone else on the front steps of the school.  
  
"Where are ya'll staying?" Midnight asked off handedly.  
  
Kurama smiled lightly. "We have to rent a couple of apartments." Midnight glanced at him surprised. "Nonsense. Ya'll can stay at my house. My parents won't mind at all." Kurama nodded. They discussed the idea with the rest of the gang. ((Not including Josh and Keely)) and they agreed.  
  
"Kat, I can only get one person back to my house though. I brought my bike today." Midnight said.  
  
Kat thought for a moment. "I can take everyone that you don't." Midnight nodded and started towards the parking lot, dragging Kurama with her.  
  
"Lucky you gets a ride on my motorcycle." She said grinning.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes and headed to wards a Black Jag. I can fit 7 people in my car with the hood down so pile in."  
  
"Can I drive your car?" Yuskue asked.  
  
"No. I'd like to get my can home in one piece." Kat replied  
  
"Can I ride shotgun?"  
  
"No. Hiei's already there." Kat said indicating Hiei in the front seat. Yuskue grumbled something and climbed into the back seat. Kat jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. "Everyone buckle up." With those words she tore out of the parking lot at break neck speeds.  
  
There's chapter two. Read and review. Also, I need a vote. Should Yukina hook up with Josh, or should I use two review's OC's. If you vote to have Yukina and Josh go out with Reviewers, Send in a description, Name Age that kind of stuff, Either in a review or Email me at If you think they should hook up, then don't worry. Just review. Thanx, Bye!!  
  
-Alena


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ya'll. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was kinda busy. I did get reviews this chapter but I feel like being lazy so I'll list them next chapter. Thanks for all the comments thought. This chapter should get a little more in to depth so, keep your fingers crossed. Oh and one more thing. One reviewer said this was a copy of Real Bout Highschool. IT IS NOT!!!!!!! I've read the series and I loved it, but I wouldn't copy it.

CHAPTER 3.

Kat slowed her car the speed on her car shortly after getting off school grounds.

"You're insane, you do know that right?" Yuskue asked after regaining a sense of direction from Kat's insane driving.

Kat grinned slightly. "It's Kurama you should be worried about. Midnight is the insane one. Especially on that bike of her's." Kat laughed slightly at Yuskue, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kieko's surprised faces. Hiei and Yukina seemed slightly oblivious.

"Kat, how are humans and demons able to attend the school?" Botan asked. "Portal haven't been listed for this many people."

"The school is on a dimensional rift." Kat said flatly. She sighed when she saw the blank looks she was receiving. "It's between human world and Demon world. The creators can scout for humans and demon, and others who have potential but don't know it. Or Parents who want their children in a good school."

Kat finished her explanation and turn the radio on extremely loud, upon which Hiei turned it down. This started a huge argument over the volume of the radio, which continued for the rest of the car ride.

.:Kurama And Midnight:.

Midnight dragged Kurama through the parking lot finally stopping in front of a black motorbike. Going through a pack on the side of the bike she pulled out a protective coat which she tossed to Kurama before getting one for herself.

"You'll want to wear that." She said as Kurama looked at the jacket.

"Midnight, may I ask you a question?" Kurama said.

"Naturally"

"How do humans and demon attend the school? What type of demon are you? And Kat. Also there are some energy forms I don't recognize."

Midnight grinned slightly. She gave Kurama the same explanation Kat gave the rest of the gang. Then she started on his other question. "Kat is ironically, a cat demon. The energy forms you don't recognize are probably Keely and Josh, Keely is a Werewolf and Josh is a vampire." She grinned wider at Kurama's amused look. Then she sighed slightly. "I am half dragon, half wolf demon. My mom and dad broke up after me. I now live with my father and his new wife, plus three pesky half siblings."

Midnight threw a helmet at Kurama when he gave her a sympathetic look. "C'mon. If we don't get moving, Kat and Cleo, her brother, might just destroy my house." Midnight sat down on the bike and Kurama sat down behind her. "Just keep your helmet on, the visor on the helmet closed, and hold on." Midnight waited for Kurama to get the helmet's visor over his eyes before taking off out of the parking lot.

.:Midnight's Home:.

As predicted, Kat and Cleo had gotten in a fight over nothing, and by the time Midnight and Kurama arrived, the living room was a mess

"Kat!! Cleo!! Stop!! NOW!!!" Midnight yelled as she walked into her once living room. The two siblings froze almost instantly.

Kat glared at Midnight. "He called me a bitch and said I couldn't fight. I was proving him wrong." The cat demon said defiantly. Midnight shook her head, glared at Cleo, who hadn't bothered to deny having started the argument, and turned to her guest.

"Well, since ya'll are staying here, you'll want the grand tour. There are plenty of rooms so you'll get to take your pick. Let's start off on the main floor." Midnight said calmly and indicated for the gang to follow. "On this floor there is a kitchen, dining room, living room, T.V. room, game room, and some other stuff. The backyard is outside the kitchen. There's a pool, a big volleyball pit, and a lot of open space. Upstairs," she continued, "we have J-Lo's a.k.a Dawn's room. Then her twin Kyle a.k.a Dusk's. Then Kassie, then Cleo. My room is in the attic. There's one available room up there. Kat's room is in the basement. There's also one open room there. Then there's like ten rooms open on this floor. So get settled in, pick your rooms, I'll be in mine. You can ask me, Kat, Dawn, Dusk, or Cleo for help. My 'rents and Kassie aren't home, so you really can't ask them now can you?" Midnight walked calmly towards the stairway that lead to the attic.

Kat sighed in irritation. 'Leave it to me to help everyone get settled' She thought. Kat cleared her thought. "Alright. The room in the attic has an awesome view of the forest and of Midnight's rose garden. The basement room has a lock on the door, a window that leads to the forest in back, and is otherwise completely black. The rooms up here vary mostly by color; they're all around the same size, the view is just of the forest out back, a few trees." Kat sighed and glanced around at the group. The group minus Kurama that is. He had taken the stairs up to the attic and was now trying to figure out which was the open room.

"Kurama?" Midnight said poking her head out of her room. "Your room is right there." She said pointing to the room next to hers. "The bath room is across the hall, and that should cover it." She closed her door but reappeared a moment later.

"Just a F.Y.I. I play guitar and electric guitar and the only sound proof rooms are down stairs and in the basement so..." She trailed off with a grin.

Kurama sighed as he headed into his new room. The walls were white with intricate red roses and vines going all the way around.

.:With the rest of the team:.

Botan had settled into a room that had different shades of pink going all around in odd patterns and shapes. Her room was across from Dawn's.

Kieko's room was red and pink and blue randomly throughout the room in breathtaking and eye catching combinations. Her room was next to Botan's and across from Dusk's.

Yukina decided on a room with ocean like shades of blue and green, with a more calm setting that fit her personality well. Her room was next to Kieko's and across from Kassie's.

Yuskue's room was green and black. Nothing more really. It was next to Cleo's and across from an empty room.

Kuwabara's room,....... Was white. Plain white. He had not chose in the matter because all the other open rooms were 'girly colors' as he put it.

Kat sighed and turned to Hiei, who was the only person to have not chosen a room. "I'm assuming you're going to take the open room in the basement."

"Hn."

"Well c'mon then." Kat said and headed towards the basement not bothering to see if Hiei followed.

Kat showed Hiei his room which was black with red flames painted on the walls. After making sure Hiei was settled, Kat slipped into her room and booted up her computer's web cam.

"Hey Kitten!" Midnight said as her face flashed on to the screen.

Kat gave her a half-hearted glare. "Will you ever ditch that Nickname?"

Midnight shook her head. "I'll just respect you enough not to use it in front of anyone, especially our new guest. Who got what rooms anyways?"

"Well I expect you know Kurama took the room in the attic. Hiei got the one down here."

"That was a bit predictable."

"So it was. Botan took the room across from Dawn. Kieko took the one across from Dusk. Yukina took the one across from Kassie. Yuskue's room is next to Cleo's and Kuwabaka.."

"Kuwabara" Midnight Cut her off.

"What ever. He's next to Yuskue."

"hmm." Midnight said thoughtfully. "How many pizzas do you think I should order tonight?" Kat gave her a questioning look. "Hello. We have guest. I can't cook anything but Ramen. We've got to order out unless you've got a better idea."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"And you're conceded." The two girls exchanged playful insults for a few minutes before turning back to business.

"You should probably order like fifty some. I mean just me, you, Cleo, Dawn and Dusk eat like thirty, so twenty extra should cut it."

"Yeah. And it'll cut a major chunk out of my savings." Midnight sighed. "I'll met you and the rest of the gang in the kitchen and we'll order decide on toppings and stuff then, Kay?

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye"

Both girls disconnected the web cams and headed out of their rooms. Midnight sighed before she exited her room. It was almost completely black, with silver roses and vines forming seemingly impossible shapes. She tapped on Kurama's door which opened almost immediately.

"Hiya! Me and Kat called a meeting in the Kitchen and everyone must attend." Midnight said in a mock serious voice.

Kurama smiled slightly, and gave her a salute. "Whatever you say." Midnight grinned and the two headed down towards the floor below where Midnight gave everyone the same message she'd give Kurama. When the entire upstairs group finally made it to the kitchen, the were met by Keely and Josh who waved when the group entered. Keely walked over to Kieko, Yukina, and Botan and the four girls were soon engrossed in a conversation about who knows what.

"Hey josh. Were's Kat and Hiei?" Midnight asked. Before he could answer, a loud crash was heard from the living room.

"They uh, got in an argument over a box of sweet snow." Josh shrugged while Kurama and Midnight sweat dropped.

"Ice cream." Kurama said.

"We better go break this up. Kat would destroy all three worlds before giving up her ice cream." Kurama nodded in agreement. The two headed towards the source of the commotion.

Alright there's chapter three for you guys. Sorry it's kinda short and it took me awhile to update, but.... Yeah. Well review. I will thank all my reviewers by name from this chapter and the last one in chapter four. Well read and Review

Bye!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay ya'll. I'm back. I really do try to update often but, I'm not the most organized person. I know I said I' list reviewers, but I'm really sorry I can't. I will say this though. If anyone wants an attempted drawing of one of the characters, leave me your email, and I'll try and get the pic to you. Well with that said, here's chapter 4.

Midnight and Kurama walked into the living room to find a scene of an abandon ice cream box and Hiei and Kat locked in a fast paced battle of swords, Hiei with his kantana, Kat with her twin crescent blades. The twos' speed was evenly matched, as was their skill. Dodge here, strike there. Attack, defend, attack, defend. Their fight had turned to a stale mate unless one of them decided to use powers other that hand to hand combat.

Kurama and Midnight realized this and almost at the same time and at the same time decided to rush it before anyone could take drastic measures. In an amazing show of agility, the two managed to restrain Kat and Hiei with out getting hurt themselves.

"Kat, Hiei." Midnight said calmly trying to mask her emotion of irritation. "If ya'll don't stop, I will place a binding spell on both of you until I decide you have enough common sense to stop destroying my house!!!" Midnight finished, her voice rising slightly as she finished the statement. Kat and Hiei glared daggers at her but didn't argue, thus proving they both took her threat as a true threat.

"Would you have truly placed a binding spell on them?" Kurama asked as The fire apparition and cat demon exited the room.

Midnight nodded. "I've done it to Kat before. And Dawn. And Dusk. I've even had a binding spell placed on myself. It's truly a hassle." Midnight answered him. "I'd better go organize our 'meeting'." The girl murmured almost to herself before walking back towards the kitchen with Kurama following.

Midnight's 'meeting' turned out to be a discussion of what type of pizza to order, an argument about the twins, Dawn and Dusk, inviting their friends, the other twins also known as Dream and Nightmare, over, and an argument over who had to pitch in to pay for the seventy pizzas they ended up ordering.

In the end, they ordered 35 meat lovers, 18 cheese, and 17 vegie pizzas, and were deemed insane by the pizza company. Dawn and Dusk invited Nightmare and Dream over against Midnights wishes. And everyone currently at the house ((Midnight, Kurama, Kat, Hiei, Yuskue, Kieko, Keely, Botan, Yukina, Josh, Kuwabara, and Cleo)) ended up paying for a little bit of the pizza.

Later, after everyone had eaten their fill, the whole party of people, now including the devious twins, Nightmare and Dream., head towards Midnight's huge back yard. Dawn had some how managed to obtain a karaoke machine and was now concocting some sort of plan with Kieko, and Dream.

"What are those three planning?" Midnight murmured to herself.

"Kieko's helping plan it. How devious could it be?" Yuskue said.

"That's not very nice Yuskue." Botan said rounding on the spirit detective.

Midnight nodded spectaclely. "Kieko doesn't seem the type to plan something really terrible. But my sister and her friend can do strange things to people. I'm going to investigate."

"I wouldn't do that. You know what happened last time." Kat warned. Midnight nodded, but continued towards the tree girls.

Kat shook her head in defeat. "She never listens to me. From the looks of the layout Dream, Keiko, and Dawn set up, they're gonna get her to sing, which will lead to me having to sing, then just about everyone else here." Kat's prediction turned out to be correct. Not ten minutes after Midnight had disappeared to talk to Dawn and co, the took the microphone on the makeshift stage.

"Hey ya'll. Since Dawn, Dream, and Kieko decided to rent a karaoke machine, we've decided it's be fun to have and have everyone in turn sing a song. I by some odd law or reason have to go first." Midnight muttered the last part, before stepping backwards to look for a song. She smiled satisfied and stepped back up to the mic.

'Pease tell me what is taking place.

Cuz I can't seem to find a trace

Guess it must of got erased somehow

Probably cuz I always forget.

Every time someone tells me their name.

It's always gotta be the same

(in my world)

Never wore covor up

Always be the boys up

Grew up in a 5000 population town,

Made my money be cutting grass,

Got fired be fried chicken ass,

All in a small town, Nappanee.

You know I always stay up without sleeping,

I think to myself,

Where do I belong forever,

In whose arms the time and place.

Can't help if I space in a daze,

My eyes tune out the other way,

I may switch out and go in a daydream,

In this head my thoughts are deep,

Sometimes I can't even speak,

Would someone be and not pretend

I'm off again in my world.

I never spend less than an hour,

washin' my hair in the shower,

It always takes five hours to make it straight,

So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,

So it may take all figgin' day,

There's nothin' better to do anyway.

When you're all alone in lands of forever,

Lay under the milky way,

On and on, it's getting to late out,

I'm not in love this time this night.

Can't help it if I space in a daze,

My eyes tune out the other way,

I may switch off and go in a daydream,

In this head my thoughts are deep,

Some times I can't even speak,

Would someone be and not pretend,

I'm off again in my world.

La,la,la

Take so time,

Mellow out,

Party it up,

But don't fall down,

Don't get caught sneak out of the house.

Can't help it if I space in a daze,

my eyes tune out the other way,

I May switch out and go in a daydream.

In this head my thoughts are deep,

Sometimes I can't even speak,

Would someone be and not pretend I'm off again in my world.

Can't help it if I space in a daze,

my eyes tune out the other way,

I May switch out and go in a daydream.

In this head my thoughts are deep,

Sometimes I can't even speak,

Would someone be and not pretend I'm off again in my world.

Midnight finished with a quick bow and exited the stage barely giving people time to applaud. Dawn to the mic next. "Alright ya'll. Our next performer will be Kat no matter what measures we have to take to get her up here."

Sorry peeps. I've got to end the chapter here. My mom's gonna get home soon I'm I'm kinda sorta grounded. And I have to plan my birthday party. I'm so happy, my birthday is so soon!!!! But I have to plan or it'll be a disaster. Mk, I'm gonna make everyone sing, but I need song Ideas for the guys. The girls I've already planed out, Kat's gonna sing Nobody's fool, Kieko Whisper by Evenesance. The other gals I've got ideas for, but I love your input. So review, and don't forget if you want an attempted drawing of one of the characters, leave me your email. Kay ya'll?

C'ya!!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright. I'm back, and in no position to write this chapter. I had volleyball game, I've got one tomorrow, and I'm suppose to start my Spanish report. Plus my birthday draws ever nearer and all other homework my teachers find to give me. Any how, I thought ya'll might want me to update. First I need to make a note: The song Midnight sang was by Avrial Lavienge((Sorry If my spelling is off.)) So is the one Kat's going to sing and few others. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and left song Ideas. For the guys, I'm not going to bother with the lyrics, I'm just going to use the titles. OH!! And I'm adding a new character. She's a reviewers, so I hope I portray her well. On with the chapter.

060606060

Kat prepared to run the instant she heard her name, but Cleo, Nightmare and Dusk stopped her and practically dragged her to the stage. Sighing in slight defeat, Kat glanced quickly over her options for songs, settling on one of the few she actually liked.

The music started and the cat demon took the mike.

Fall back.

Take a look at me and you'll see

I'm for real

I feel what only I can feel

and if that don't appeal to you let me know

Cuz If low better when my colors show

And that's the way is has to be, honestly.

Cause creativity could never bloom in my room

I'd throw it all away before I'd lye,

So don't call me with the compromise,

Hang up the phone

I've got a backbone stronger than yours.

La la la la li la

La La La La Li La

La La La La Li La

If you're trying to turn me into something else

It's easy to see I'm not down with that

(I'm not nobody's fool) I'm not nobody's fool

If you're tryin' turn me into somethin' else

I've seen it enough and I'm over that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you wanna bring me down.... Go ahead and try. (Go ahead and try)

Don'T you know You think you know me like yourself

But I fear that you're only telling me what I want to hear

Do you give a damn understand that I can't not be what I am

I'm not the milk and cheros in you spoon,

It's not a simple here we go no so soon

I might of fallen for that when I was fourteen and a little more green

I amazing what a couple of years could mean

La..la.. la... Oh yeah...

If your trying to turn me into something else

It's easy to see I'm not down with that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else

It's easy to see I'm over that

I'm not nobody's fool

If you wanna bring me down... go ahead and try

(Go ahead and try)

Go head arty

Try to look me in the eye

But you'll never se inside

Until you realize....

Things are trying to settle down

Just tryin' to figure out

Exactly what I'm about

If it's with or without you

I don't need you doubtin' me

(chorus)

Kat finished to a huge round of applauds. A quick blush rose to her cheeks. She stepped back from the mic and glance at the crowd. One glance told her Midnight was missing.

"Where's Midnight?" She asked Hiei. The boy shrugged without looking at her. Kat growled and went in search of Botan and Yukina. Neither of them had seen Midnight.

"Hey Kat!" Yuskue yelled. "Have you seen Kurama?"

Kat shook her head. "Have you seen Midnight?" Yuskue shook his head. Kat swore and headed to the house. She was met by a girl with silver hair in a low ponytail. The tips of her bangs were red. She had sky blue eyes and Silver ears and a silver tail.

"Ria!! What's up?" Kat said as the girl approached.

Ria smiled slightly. "Nothing much Kat. Just delivering a message for Midnight and the twins."

"Where is Midnight?"

"She's in there." Ria said indicating the living room. "With that fox demon. But talking to her at the moment would prove to be a bit of a waste of time."

"Why?"

Ria sighed. "I'll explain. C'mon."

Ria and Kat entered the back yard which was in a bit of a state of chaos. Yuskue and Josh were in a fist fight. Kurama, Hiei, Nightmare and Dusk were watching the fight silently. Well Kurama and Dusk were. Hiei and Nightmare were adding comments and insults and tips when necessary. Kuwabara was knocked out assumingly from fight that had occurred just moments before.

The girls were talking randomly. Kat decided her best bet was to get the girl's attention first.

"Hey you guys. Botan, Kieko, Yukina, this is Ria Kitsune. She's a friend. Ria, these are three of our new house guest."

"Hi. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but somethin's happened." Ria said quietly

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked

Ria sighed slightly. "Well it's about your parents and sister, Dawn... They were killed in a car wreck."

Sorry. I have to end it there. I'm at a bit of a writers block at the moment, so I'll try and up date soon. Oh, I just noticed I forgot to give details about the twins. Dream Nightmare, Dawn, and Dusk ya know? Well I won't bother if no one asked ,but If you do, I'll post the bios. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright people. Ya'll reviewed so I'm inclined to update. I got one request for the twins bios, but that's enough. They play a semi-important part in the story so...

Dawn& Dusk: Twins. Midnight's younger siblings.

Dawn: Back hair, green eyes. Midnight's younger half-sister. Best friend is Dream. Likes most bright colors and cats. She's a full dragon. She's got a bit of an attitude, but has more respect for authorities than her older half sister, but less respect than her twin. Dawn loves to party and have fun. Has a crush on Dusk's friend Nightmare.

Dusk: Black hair granite eyes. Midnight's younger half-brother, Dawn's twin. Best friend is Dream's brother, Nightmare. He likes to keep to himself, but he likes bright colors. He respects his authorities enough not to get in trouble, but not that he follows all the rules. Has a crush on Dawn's friend Dream.

Dream and Nightmare:

Dream: Blond hair, blue eyes. Dawn's best friend and Nightmare's twin. She's a shadow demon with slight telepathic powers. Has almost the same personality as Dawn, but she likes darker colors. She has a crush on Dusk.

Nightmare: Sandy-blonde hair, grey eyes. He's a shadow demon also, but he doesn't have the telepathic skills of his sister. His personality is identical to Dusk's. Has a crush on Dream.

There ya'll go. The twin's bios. Now, I can start the chapter. Thanks for reviewing, those who did.

.:Midnight P.O.V. :.

I sat staring blankly at the wall. I felt seriously numb. My dad and step-mother, Kassie. Dead? No I couldn't believe it. But Ria wouldn't lie to me. She wasn't like that. That was why I knew it had to be true. I blinked slightly realizing Kurama was sitting next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. I nodded slightly.

"I...I'll be fine." I murmured quietly. "Tell everyone I sorry, and I'll be in my room." I paused again. "But please, please don't disturb me unless it's an absolute emergency." I turned and rushed up to my room.

I felt seriously sick as I closed my door. I curled up on my bed and hugged my pillow and did something I haven't done in a while. I cried.

Normal P.O.V. W/ the peeps out side.

Kurama stepped outside just as Dream rushed in. The girl rushed into her room slammed the door, and turned music on full volume.

"Kurama. Where's Midnight?" Kat asked.

"She's in her room." He said. Kat nodded and sat down in a lawn chair.

"I can't believe it." Botan said. "Will she still be able to live in the house?"

"Of course." Ria said. "She would take the house anyways. And, here, her age doesn't really matter."

"I can't believe this happened." Keiko said.

"We should probably tell Dusk." Dream said, a hint of regret in her voice. The blonde shadow demon gave a grim look and walked toward the boys. She returned about five minutes later with the same grim expression.

"Well, he took it surprisingly well. I'm going to go talk to him again, and Nightmare'll talk to Dream to see if he can calm her down. And Ria? Dusk says you're welcome to stay." Dream said quickly, before turning away.

The rest of the group nodded.(Kurama, Kat, Kieko, Ria, Yukina, Botan, and Hiei who was there for some reason)

Kat sighed slightly. "I would try to talk to Midnight, but talking to her doesn't usually work. But I'm not a nice understanding person." The girl shrugged. "I don't have the patience. Now maybe if you talked to her Kurama. But that's only if you're willing to deal with her for probably a couple of hours."

Botan piped up. "She's right Kurama. If anyone could get her to calm down a little it would be you." Kurama nodded slightly.

"I'll try."

. : Midnight P.O.V.:.

I'd stopped crying by the time I heard a knock at my door. I sat up slightly. "Come in." I muttered quietly. Kurama stepped cautiously into my room. I smiled slightly. "Welcome to my sanctuary." I said quietly. "C'mon. Sit. I'm not going to bite." I indicated to the chair in front of my computer.

"S'up?" I asked.

"Kat said I'd be the best person to talk to you. Why, I wouldn't know." He replied.

I smiled slightly. "Three reasons. One, anyone else who'd talk to me would either give sympathy or blow up at me. Two, she's figured out I trust you and won't blow up at you. Three...." Three, she knows I like you. I couldn't tell him that! "Well the third reason doesn't matter."

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked. So considerate, yet not with sympathy. It just seemed like he actually cared. I really don't believe in love at first sight, but maybe a crush at first sight was possible.

"I'll be fine." I murmured. Then a thought stuck me. "Hey, would you mind sitting on the roof with me? Just to talk or something?"

Kurama looked slightly surprised, but hid his surprise quickly. "Sure." I grinned slightly, stood and opened my window.

"C'mon." I said climbing out. Kurama followed as I scrambled onto the roof above my window. From here I had a view of the forest behind my house, my rose bush, and the sky. "Nice view, huh? This is where I always come when I need to think. Feel honored I brought you here."

Kurama nodded with a slight smile. We sat silently for a while just watching. Every so often, I snuck a look a Kurama. The red haired boy was so complicated. I just couldn't figure him out.

He was smart, considerate, and really cute, but no one was that perfect. He seemed to have a darker side or a dark past. Something he didn't let show around others.

As I thought over my options of how to find out the truth, my brain settled on the most direct option.

"Kurama, do you have some big dark secret about your past?" The words tumbled from my lips before I could think much about them. He gave me a slightly surprised look.

"Why do you ask?" He replied.

I shrugged. "You just seem to perfect. Like you're trying to make up for something in the past."

Kurama sighed slightly. "I do have a history. It's a bit boring. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Of course!" I snapped. "You've hinted to me about a story, now tell, or natural curiosity will have me nagging at you until you tell me."

Kurama laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you. I used to be a fox youki named Yoko Kurama. He was the best thief in Maiki. 16 years ago, I fell into a trap, that proved to be fatal. I fled to the human world and was reborn as a human boy. I figured by age ten as a human I would be able to regain my full power, but my human mother fell ill. I couln't leave her after the kindness she'd given me. I teamed up with Hiei to steal some artifacts from Koenma. I stole the forlorn hope because I knew it had the power to grant the wish of the beholder, but at a price." I cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips.

"I said your past. Being a famous thief is the past." I said. I honestly couldn't believe what I'd just done. Kurama didn't look all to surprised, but I'd found that surprising Kurama was a pretty hard thing to do. He just nodded slightly.

I just looked at him for a full minute before working up the courage for what I was going to do.

"Hey Kurama?" I said quietly.

"Hm?" He said turning towards me. Without thinking I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

There Ya'll go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had one review I forgot to mention, that surprised me no one had said it before. When Hiei told Kat about Yukina, well, she would have nagged until he did tell her so I just made it easier on myself. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people. I'm back. It's been awhile since I last updated and I'm truly sorry. I've just been a bit busy. I have to update all of my stories before I can update another one twice so here goes.

Normal P.O.V.

W/Midnight and Kurama.

Midnight pulled back from her kiss with Kurama a blush quickly spreading over her cheeks.

"S-s-sorry." She stuttered slightly. "I never have been able to resist temptation." She said glancing up at his trying her best to regain her composer.

Kurama cupped her face in his hands. "No need to apologize. Resisting temptation has never been my greatest strength either." With that he pulled her in to a deep kiss.

W/ The peeps outside.

"Ya know, Kurama's been gone a long time." Kat murmured.

"You told him to try." Hiei said flatly.

"What's your point? He'd have to have inhuman patience to deal with Midnight." Kat snapped.

"You just proved your own point. Kurama's not human. He's a demon." Hiei replied. Kat snorted slightly and glared at Hiei.

This glaring contest continued for about a full minute before Botan intervened.

"You do know that glaring at Hiei will get you no where, don't you?" She said to Kat.

"Yeah. I was beginning to feel that way." Kat replied. "So…" Kat said with a slight shrug. She took two steps towards Hiei then shoved him backwards into Midnight's pool. ((I don't know if I mentioned that there was a pool in her backyard. Sorry.)) Josh and Yuskue had stopped fighting and were laughing their asses off as Hiei resurfaced. Even Dream and Dusk who'd been trying to work through Dusk's mental and emotional lock down laughed. All the girls were laughing also, except Kat who was on the verge of hyper-venalating.

"That was so fucking funny. You didn't even see what hit you!!" Kay managed to gasp out. Hiei glared at her before disappearing out of the water at great speeds. Before Kat knew what had happened, she was dumped into the pool.

She came up sputtering. Everyone was still laughing, and Hiei had a smirk on his face. Kat growled. "Alright. This is war."

"Kat, what do you plan on doing. You pushed him in the water first. It's only fair." Dream said. Kat climbed out of the water.

"Yeah, yeah I know. And alls fair in love and war. But life can really be unfair sometimes, neh?" She said as she shoved Yuskue and Josh into the pool from behind.

"You know, you're right." Dream said and shoved Dusk into the pool. Kat and Dream laughed slightly.

"There's also that saying, Revenge is a bitch." Kieko said as the three boys hauled themselves out of the water. ((Kieko cussed!! OMG!!!!!))

"Yeah so what? Might as well make enemies while we can." Dream said sending Kieko into the pool.

"Now I can't allow you to do that to my friend." Botan said. Dream dodged her attempt to push her into the pool and Botan ended up pushing Kat in instead.

"What the Hell was that for?" Kat yelled. "Oh, I will have revenge for this!!"

Soon everyone was engaged in a full force water fight. ((Except of course Dawn, Nightmare, Kurama, And Midnight who of course aren't here.))

Alright Ya'll. That's the chapter for today. IT's short and I'm really really really really really, sorry. I'm at home sick from school and I'm now going back to sleep. Please review. Later.


	8. Chapter 8

All right I am back for another chapter. I think I only got like one or two reviews this chapter, but who cares. I like updating and I enjoy writing this story, so here it goes.

"Talking"

telepathy.-

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Midnight pulled away from Kurama as she heard Kat scream.

"What in hell's fire?" She murmured. She turned back to Kurama. "Can you jump down? I need to make sure they're not destroying anything." Midnight asked sheepishly. Kurama nodded slightly with a knowing smile. Midnight smiled in thanks before standing up.

A pair of black leathery wings unfolded from her back as she stretched her arms above her head. She gave them a test flap before extending them to full length and taking off. As she rose above her home, she saw Kurama watching her with interest.

Midnight tried in slight vain to suppress her giggles. "You've never seen a dragon in a half form before have you?" She asked as she hovered slightly in front of him.

Kurama shook his head slightly. "I can't say I have."

"I'll have to take you flying sometime. But, I really can't risk my house being destroyed at the moment." With that, Midnight took off towards the back of her house.

Kurama arrived a few minutes after Midnight, who was standing off to the side of an extremely amusing scene.

Yukina, Ria, Kieko, Botan, and Keely were currently drying off from being dumped in the water quite a few times. Josh, Yuskue, Kuwabara, Dusk, Dream, and Cleo, had found water guns somewhere and the former three were raging war against the latter three. Kat was watching from a safe distance, on the edge of the forest, while Hiei watched lazily from a tree. Both of the two were still drying from their part in the 'war'.

"You know, this is really entertaining." Midnight murmured as she watched Yuskue's 'water fight army' duck or cover from the oncoming attack from Dusk, Dream, and Cleo.

Kurama nodded slightly. "Yes, but I wonder how this all got started…" Midnight nodded. She was about to reply when a jet of water hit her squarely in the face.

"Ohmigod Yuskue! Look what you did." Dream snapped at the spirit detective.

"I didn't do and thing!" Yuskue snapped back. "You hit her."

"SO? I was aiming for you. You shouldn't have moved!"

"I'm not gonna get hit for no reason. You should have watched before you shot."

Meanwhile, Midnight was fuming as Cleo, Dusk, and Josh laughed their asses off.

"What the hell is so funny?" She asked in a mock sweet voice.

"You guys, she wasn't included in this, it's really not funny that she got hit." Kuwabara stated.

"At least one of you has common sense." Midnight muttered. "Well two." She said glancing at Kurama who wasn't laughing. Much.

"Hey Kuwabara, can I borrow your water gun?" The half dragon asked innocently.

"Uh, sure…" He said handing her the gun. She grinned as she felt the weight of a full tank on her hands.

With out warning, Midnight shot five quick blast of water hitting each Cleo, Dusk, Josh, Yuskue, and Dream in the face. "Thanks." She said offering Kuwabara a warm smile and his water gun back.

Kat bounded over to Midnight and gave a quick once over. "What have you been doing?" She asked aloud. –Why is Kurama's sent all over you?- she asked to telepathy.

"Talking." Midnight replied simply. –What's it to you what we did?-

Kat raised her eyebrows at her friend's mental and verbal replies. –You're up to something. I will find out.-

Maybe so maybe not.- Midnight grinned slightly. "The sun's starting to go down. We should probably head in."

"Why? The world's more fun in the dark." Kat said.

"I think its better that we head in." Botan said with a slight sneeze.

"We all need to change before we catch colds." Kieko murmured.

Everyone agreed, some less happily than others. Everyone kinda disappeared off to do their own little thing. Hiei headed into the forest behind Midnight's house to train. Kat changed into dry cloths before heading out to train. Dream and Dusk disappeared to the game room with josh and Kuwabara; Midnight locked herself into her room while everyone else migrated into the living room.

"So, what do you think of it here?" Keely threw the question out to the gang.

"It's definitely different from home." Kieko said.

"Yeah. But it's really exciting. We'll be able to meet so many new people going to a school with a mix of humans and demons." Botan said.

"You guys will be able to learn how to defend yourselves." Keely said with a grin. "That could put your spirit detectives out of business. I mean if you get good enough, maybe you could even take their places." All the girls laughed slightly.

"Not a chance!" Yuskue said entering the room. "If they took our jobs, then who would they have to rescue all the time?"

"You and your team when you get into idiotic situations that you're lucky to get out of alive?" Keely stated calmly earning herself a glare from Yuskue.

"She's right, Yuskue. Like at Maze Castle. You could have used some extra help all throughout that mission." Botan said.

"Yeah, but you were busy making sure Kieko wasn't killed by ugly human zombies." Kuwabara said.

"So, she was doing your job Yuskue?" Ria asked.

"I was kinda busy trying to not be killed by the four saint beast." Yuskue muttered.

"Four saint beast?" Dream asked.

"It's a pretty long story." Yuskue said. "Kurama, fill in anything you think I miss." With that Yuskue began a long winded story of the saint beast.

:In the forest:

Kat ran easily through the forest looking for a good training area. She didn't typically use the same one twice, so she had to scope out new ones every time she wanted to train. The girl picked up a sent that didn't register immediately in her mind and decided to investigate.

Shifting into her feline form,(Remember, Kat is a cat demon) Kat stalked towards the unknown sent.

She stopped outside a small clearing. Kat'd used the clearing before for training, and it was one of her favorites. But watching Hiei train in it gave her an entirely new persective. Hiei used a Kantana to fight with, while Kat preferred smaller lighter daggers. So naturally, Hiei's training style and tactics were quite different from her's.

Kat say down, shifted back into a humanoid form, and watched Hiei.

Hiei, of course, had noticed Kat's presence, but chosen to ignore it. At first. When it hadn't gone away after a while, Hiei decided to do something.

"Hn. Onna, I know you're there. Quit hiding." He said flatly.

Kat stepped out of the bushes. "Who said I was hiding from you?"

Hiei raised his eyebrow slightly. "So, I was sitting in the bushes watching you. Who's to say you didn't take my training ground?" Kat snapped at his amused look.

"I obviously didn't or you would have spoken up before now." Hiei said.

Kat cocked her head to the side, in thought for a moment. "Okay, so you're right. But, since this is one of my favorite training spots, I challenge you to a sparing match to see who has the rights to use it."

"Hn. You're not worth my time onna." Hiei replied, and turned to walk away. Kat growled slightly. She took aim with one of her daggers and threw it. The dagger imbedded its self into a tree directly in Hiei's line of vision.

"Don't. Insult. My. Skills." Kat growled. "Only Midnight gets away with that, because she defeated me in battle. You want privileges to insult me, fight me."

Hiei glared defiantly at the dagger. "Fine onna, this will be a quick fight."

"So you think." Kat said under her breath. The girl took up a defensive position, two

daggers drawn. Hiei smirked and drew his sword. Both fighters held their stance for half a moment before launching their attaches.

Kat stayed mostly on the defensive, blocking and waiting for her chance to strike. She'd only been able to land small hits, but Hiei hadn't done much more.

Kat was pretty fast on her feet, and she managed to evade most attacks. But the fact the she was using two weapons gave her a slight advantage. It also meant, she was forced to use close range attacks.

Both demons had sunk pretty far into thought. Kat snapped out when she saw an opening for attack.

Dodging Hiei's attack, Kat shouldered the fire demon in the chest, knocking him over. Without giving him time to recover, Kat pinned Hiei's arms above his head and sitting straddle style across his stomach.

"Cheap move." Hiei growled slightly.

"Not really, Hiei. Fighting isn't always fair. You've got to be prepared for anything." Kat replied, her black eyes meeting Hiei's red ones. Kat absently blew a strand of her dark hair away from her face before continuing. "Looks like I won. You have to leave."

"Fine, onna. Get off me." Hiei muttered.

Kat thought for moment. "No. I don't think I will." Kat thought for another moment's time. "Nope. Absolutely not moving."

"Onna. Get. Off. Me." Hiei growled as he struggled slightly under Kat's grip.

Kat just grinned slightly and held her position. If she really wanted to, she could easily take advantage of this situation….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

There's the chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm me and I'm a seriously irresbonsable busy person. I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter though. Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm BACK! Yeah, I know, scream and run for you lives. What ever. Thanks for ya'lls reviews. Here's chapter 9!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat's dark eyes reflected Hiei's red ones slightly as she looked down at him. She could feel her resistance faltering with each passing second. Kat leaned closer to Hiei's face.

"Onna what—"

"Shut up, Hiei." Kat murmured, her voice barely reaching a whisper. The girl's eyes closed as her lips met Hiei's.

Hiei, surprising Kat and himself, relaxed after a moment. Kat released Hiei's arms and felt Hiei's arms go around her neck. Kat grinned slightly shifting slightly so she was no long sitting on Hiei, so as she was now laying on him.

A much more comfortable position for her current activity.

…………………………………………………………….

Midnight sat in her room slightly frustrated. She'd been trying to get in contact with Kat though telepathy, but nothing worked. Every time she tried to force her way into Kat's mind, Midnight was met with a wave of…. Fog. The girl sighed in defeat and headed downstairs.

The girl stopped at the entrance her living room and listened to her siblings and friends quiz Yuskue's gang about the former missions. Satisfied that they were preoccupied, she headed into the game room.

Kurama walked into the room just as Midnight finished setting up a video game.

"Hey, Kurama. S'up?" Midnight asked as he entered the room. "Finally got irritated answering every question the popped into peoples' mind?"

Kurama nodded slightly. "May I ask what you're doing."

Midnight grinned slightly, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I, am setting up, the -best- video game in all creation. DDR."

"DDR?"

"Dance, dance, revolution. It's a game, and the object is to follow the dance moves and get a high score." Midnight explained. "Do you not spend any time at arcades. I know they have them in the human world."

Kurama smiled slightly. "I can't say I've ever heard of the game, and I don't spend much time at the arcade."

Midnight mock sighed. "Well, I must say I'm relied that you won't kick my ass if I challenge you. Do you accept my challenge?"

Kurama nodded slightly. "Naturally."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………(Somewhere far away)………………………………………………………………...

A dark hooded figure watched a scene though a crystal glass, and seemed to become angrier by the moment.

"That demon is getting far to close to my pet." The figure growled. "Her parents and younger sister died because they were to close to her. She had obligations and feelings for them and they had to die." The last sentence had come out in almost a hiss.

This certain demon had, had a specific interest in Midnight since the day she was born because of the rarity of a mixed blood dragon/wolf demon. And he was intent to get his hands on her. Her parents' unfortunate 'accident' was just a small taste of what he was willing to do.

But with her parents and youngest sibling gone, it should have been easy to pull her away from her ties at her home after getting rid of the cat demon, who should have been her only true tie to her old life. He'd been watching her so her knew she wasn't as close to her younger twin half siblings, so no one would stand in his way.

But someone had interfered with this plan. Koenma. He'd sent in his spirit detectives and now they'd created a huge road block for him. Not only did it give her someone else in her home to take her mind momentarily off her troubles, but that Kitsune spirit was in far too deep. Heaven forbid, the girl had feelings for him.

The shadowed figure growled slightly. This time he's warn her. Break off all ties and come willingly, or he'd take the girl by force. He couldn't risk killing anymore. It Koenma'd sent his spirit detectives in, that meant he was suspicious and giving an unspoken warning.

"Master." A low voice sounded from the shadows. An elegant male fox demon stepped into view dressed entirely in black, with silver ears and twin black tails. His cold blue eyes were emotionless.

"Go, and give her the warning. And be discrete Kasai. " The demon's deep voice filled the chamber as her gave the command.

The fox demon nodded slightly. "Yes master." Kasai faded back into the shadows with a small grin on his features.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Midnight and Kurama glanced up simultaneously as a new presence entered the room. Midnight growled as Kasai stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" She growled. Kurama took a defensive stance next to her, and Midnight followed suit, running her fingers through her hair in search of the seed she kept there for protection.

"Don't be hasty, little dragon. I'm not here to fight you. My master wants his pet in one piece." Kasai murmured, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Who are you and what do want? And for your information, I'm no one's pet." Midnight spat the last word.

"I'm just a messenger. My master says they died for you and unless you wish the same fate for anyone else close to your heart, sever your ties to this life." Kasai faded back into the shadows before Midnight or Kurama could react.

Midnight swore mildly.

"What did he mean, by 'they died for you'?" Kurama asked.

"It means he's connected to whoever killed my parents."….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There ya'll go. Chapter nine done. Thanks to my reviewers:

A victom of Time: I'm updating, I'm updating! Good goddess! I'm glad you like the story. Here's the update.Hope it was soon enough.

Kamikaze-Watermellon: Here you go! I hope you liked the out come!

8989: Thanks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

animebishieluver: She did. I know, pretty predictable, buy hey, you said you'd do the same/

Anyways, for that make out scene, the closest I've ever been to kissing a guy is being slammed into a locker with a guy about and inch from my face threatening to kill me if I didn't give him something back…. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright ya'll here's chapter 10! Hope you enjoy it!

Midnight was growling continuously even after Kasai had disappeared.

"So someone killed them to get to me. That's just god forsaken perfect!" She growled under her breath.

"Do you have any idea why someone would want to get to you?" Kurama asked calmly watching as Midnight became more and more agitated.

"Why? I'm a rare for a mutt. A mix breed demon of wolf and dragon. Not something that comes along often. Any child that I'd bear with a full breed demon would be more than rare." Midnight murmured her voice low and controlled. Her eyes were firmly focused on the wall before her. "I have to do something. This can not go unpunished…."

"What do you plan on doing?" Kurama asked his green eyes worried. Midnight had a look in her eyes that said she was willing to do just about anything to get back at whomever had killed her family. Even if that meant putting her own life in great danger.

"I'm gonna hurt down who killed them, and make sure they know I'm not anybody's pet." Midnight said. Her tone hadn't changed at all.

"You're not seriously thinking of going after that fox demon are you?" Kurama asked.

Midnight shook her head. "Not to kill him, no. He was possessed. A pawn in his master's game. No, he's just going to tell me where to find his master."

"That's insane, you can't honestly think of going alone. Where will you even start?"

"Makai. I'll work from there."

"You'll get killed."

"That's a risk I have to take." Midnight said, her voice breaking slightly. "I have to have revenge for this crime. For my sanity, the twins' too."

Kurama stared at the girl for a moment, then slowly nodded his head. "If you insist. I assume you don't intend to tell Kat?" He asked after a moment.

"Hell no." Midnight said calmly a small grin gracing her features. "You can't tell her either." Kurama nodded in understanding. "I have to go talk to the twins. I need you to get everybody to go to school as normal, but I'll be gone by tomorrow. It'll be a little while before Kat gets fed up." Kurama nodded. Midnight grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thanks." She whispered before bolting from the room to talk to the twins.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat stormed into Midnight's house a week later after school.

"That idiot hasn't done anything in a week!" She muttered under her breath and she stormed towards Midnight's room, with the rest of the gang left to follow in her wake.

"MIDNIGHT, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Kat yelled pounding on Midnight's door.

"Well, there are probably nicer ways to get her out, but—" Botan started, but Nightmare cut her off.

"That girl only responds to brut force." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but she's going to break the door at this rate." Kieko said, a slight tone of worry in her voice as Kat's door bashing became more violent.

"It….wouldn't be the first time." Dawn murmured.

"Or the second. Or the third for that matter. She's broken that door a multitude of times." Dusk added.

"You're kidding. She's broken down the door?" Yuskue asked. "I know she's strong, but I can't really see her not stopping before the door broke."

"That's Kat for you." Dusk muttered.

Before any conversation could be continued, Kat swore loudly getting everyone's attention. She turned on her heel and bolted down the steps before anyone could ask a question.

"Where's she going?" Yuskue asked.

Dawn shrugged. "She probably came up with some way to get my sister out of her room."

"How, we most likely don't want to know." Dusk added.

What the gang didn't know, was that Dawn, Dusk, and Kurama all knew exactly where Midnight had been the last week. Well, not –exactly- but somewhat. Anyways.

Kat stormed down two flights of stairs to Hiei's room and pounded on the door. The door opened after a moment.

"What do you want onna?" Hiei asked.

Kat glared at him for a moment. She hated, no she LOATHED, asking him or anyone for that matter for help. But…. "Is Midnight in her room?"

"Why would…" Hiei started, but Kat cut him off.

"Because I –know- you can use you jagan to see if she's there. Please." Kat said, her eyes betraying the pleading her voice would not show. Hiei looked into the girl's eyes and was momentarily trapped in the memory of their kiss. He shook himself mentally and looked back at Kat.

"Fine onna." He said with a sigh. He closed his eyes and his jagan glowed slightly. He opened his eyes again after a moment. "She's not there."

Kat swore not so mildly. "Thanks Hiei." The girl was gone again before Hiei could respond.

Hiei shook his head. That girl was completely insane at times.

Kat stormed back towards Midnight's room, her anger apparent in her eyes. Midnight was so stupid. She'd disappeared to God knows where without so much as a notice to Kat, so she had to be up to something. And she had three people in mind who might know. And she also had a good idea of WHY Midnight had left in the first place. Suicide mission of vengeance. I've known her to long to be wrong on that account, Kat thought.

"Alright you three," Kat said to Dawn, Dusk, and Kurama as she yet again stood in front of Midnight's door. "Where the hell did Midnight go, and how can I find her?"

"No se.(1)" Dawn said flatly in Spanish.

Dusk barely shrugged.

"I don't know." Kurama answered.

It helped that Dawn and Dusk were related to Midnight, and that Kurama was a legendary thief that all three of them could lie flatly to Kat's face without so much as a hint that they knew something else.

Kat growled slightly in frustration and defeat. The cat demon turned and headed yet again to the basement, but this time headed into her room. Kat slammed her door and turned her stereo up to the maximum level, not caring what C.D. was in. She just needed to loose herself in the music for a little while.

I walk a lonely road  
the only one that I have ever known  
Don't no where it goes  
but it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and im the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk alone.  
I walk alone, I walk a...

My shadows only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh...

I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
of the edge and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
of what's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
to know im still alive and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk Alone  
I walk A-  
My shadows only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh...

I walk alone  
I walk A-

I walk this empty street  
on the Boulavard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And im the only one and I walk alone  
My shadows only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Kat sang softly along to the song. She recognized the C.D. and was very happy for the next song.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok!

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like!

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Kat sighed as the song finished. She'd calmed down enough to think clearly now. Of course Midnight would tell three people who could lie easily, and she'd know that somehow, she couldn't be tracked down.

"You outsmarted me again sweetheart." Kat murmured under her breath. "When is it gonna get old?" Kat sighed as tears stung her eyes. "When the hell will it get old you stupid bitch. Hijo de puta!(2)" She screamed, but no one heard. Her voice blended into the music. The irony, Kat thought as she finally gave into her tears.

:Upstairs:

"Do you three really know where Midnight is?" Botan asked after Kat stormed away.

"Maybe." The three accused said simultaneously.

"I just hope she's okay where ever she is." Kieko murmured.

"Don't we all." Dawn said quietly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

1. I don't know.

2. son of a bitch.

There! I'm finally finished with the chapter! And for anyone who will complain about shortness and how long it took me to update (takes deep breath) I broke my wrist so my mom has had me on bedrest and I'm just not regaining my net access, so R&R, I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back. I should be updating my other stories first, but I'm at a complete and total writer's block so I can't do that at the moment. Here's chapter 11 is it? Enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat P.O.V.

I stared silently at the wall in the kitchen as everyone but Hiei and I rushed slightly to eat and get ready for school. I wasn't concerned with eating at the moment. I hadn't eaten in three days, why should I care now. Three days since Midnight had disappeared and this was my first time leaving my room. That's right. I haven't left my room or eaten for the last three days. And I wouldn't have today either if Ria and Keiko hadn't dragged me out.

I glanced slightly at Hiei as I felt someone's eyes on me. Hiei was the only one not concerned with school, so he was the only one who could be watching me. It annoyed me slightly to have him watching me, but it was some BACK. 

_Hiei pushed open my door the night Midnight disappeared. I barely acknowledged his presence._

"_Will you turn that _noise_ off onna?" He growled glaring at me. _

"_Turn it off yourself if it bothers you." I muttered not moving from the curled position on my bed. Hiei glared at me slightly. I ignored him. I could live with being glared at. _

_I closed my eyes again. My music didn't go off after about ten minutes, so I assumed Hiei had left. Opening my eyes I glanced around again. Hiei was leaning in the door way watching me. That annoyed me slightly. _

"_What _do _you want?" I snapped slightly. Hiei just stood there watching me. My eye twitched slightly. He was going to be an ass, fine. I'd take matters into my own hands. I stood, strolled calmly to my door, and prepared to slam it in the cocky ass fire demon's face. _

_Hiei grabbed my arm before I could grab the door. As I looked into his eyes, something inside me snapped. I wrapped my arms around Hiei's neck and cried into his shoulder. He seemed stunned for a moment, then, more gentle than I could imagine, he wrapped his arms around my waist and let me cry._

_End Flashback._

I snapped put of my trance like state as Botan grabbed my arm.

"C'mon. We're going to be late." She said dragging me out of the room. I followed without much struggle. I could care less. I'd go to school, but if my grades began to drop, I wasn't worried.

I was sat between Hiei and Kurama in the back of my jag. As if I'd be insane enough to jump or what not. The most I noticed during the ride was Hiei's arm, intentionally or not, rested against mine, in almost a comforting fashion. I turned slightly, enough to see, but not enough to be noticed, to watch the red eyed boy.

He'd captured my heart in the last week or so, to say the least. I'd never had feelings for anyone other than Midnight, but she was like a sister to me. I think I even liked her more than I liked my own brother. But these new feelings? They just confused the hell outta me. I mean shit; he's got to be the most anti social person on the planet around most everyone. But me. He'd let me get close to him. Damned confusing emotions!

I glanced past Hiei to the houses that lined the streets as we approached the school. Everything was so normal. So god forsaken normal! But I knew nothing would be the same. Even when Midnight came back, there was always the situation that her father, half sibling and step mother were killed…

I jumped as Hiei practically dragged me out of the car. Well he didn't exactly drag me…just keep a firm grip on my arm as he got out of the car. "Stupid inconsiderate. I don't need to go to school." I muttered under my breath. Hiei just shook his head slightly and continued to drag me along as I muttered profanities under my breath.

Wait. Why was _Hiei_ of all people forcing me to go to school? "Confusion." I muttered. Hiei gave me a weird look which I chose to ignore. I got weird looks all the time when I talked to myself. I was confused, though. Stuck deep inside my thoughts, I didn't realize where Hiei was leading me.

I finally took the time to take in my surroundings. Definitely not homeroom. So where were we? The school was too big for me. "Where're we going?" I didn't really expect an answer, but I had to ask. Hiei Hn'ed. I sighed. "You're difficult." I murmured. Hiei just shrugged slightly. Nothing fazed this guy! It was infuriating!

Hiei lead me up one more stair case and through another door before he let go of my hand.

"The roof?" I asked. He was sitting on the edge of the building, so I sat next to him. "Skipping class?"

Hiei nodded vaguely. "You didn't seem like you really needed to go back to class yet." He murmured quietly staring off into space, absorbed in his own thoughts. I watched him for a few minutes before glancing out at the scene that could be seen from the roof top. Forest stretched on for miles with different colors and such. It was really beautiful. But alas, I strongly dislike getting up, and soon my eye lids began to droop. I semi sub consciously leaned against Hiei's shoulder. I grinned slightly as his arm went around my shoulders before I drifted to sleep.

Normal P.O.V.:

Hiei stared silently as Kay fell asleep on his shoulder. He hated to admit it, but he had feelings for the girl.

'Hiei, where are you?' Kurama's voice echoed in his head. Hiei sighed slightly. The fox always needed to mind his own business.

'The roof.' The fire apparition replied flatly. 'Why do you care?' Hiei felt Kurama mentally shake his head.

'You can't just skip class….'

'I can do whatever I damn well please.' Hiei snapped. Kurama sigh slightly.

'You see to be going soft Hiei.' Kurama said cutting the link. Hiei growled slightly at the fox's comment. How would he know? Hiei glanced at Kat slightly as she shifted in her sleep. He wasn't going soft. He couldn't. Hiei Jaganashi did NOT go soft. But this girl…. Hiei sighed slightly. He cared about her for some reason, and he couldn't shake the feeling. Hiei sighed and went back to staring into space.

Kat was a mystery, even to Hiei. One minute she's completely unreadable, the next she's an emotional wreck. But she still stayed strong. That proved that you could have feelings and still be strong. Right?

Hiei growled again in confusion. All his life, emotions had always equaled a weakness. Something to be used against you. Hiei's life had become exceedingly confusing since he met this girl. She's accepted him, though she knew most of the crimes he'd committed. She didn't care at all. Hiei silently wished that he had that much faith that Yukina would do the same. But Yukina was…different for some reason. He didn't think she could ever accept him as her brother knowing what he had done.

Unbeknown to Hiei, Kat had shifted and awoken from her light sleep. She was now watching Hiei, her black eyes searching his face for any clue to what he was thinking. But Hiei was a complete mystery to her still. And one she couldn't solve at that.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" She asked sleepily. He glanced down and met her black eyes with his red ones.

"Life." He stated simply. Kat rolled her eyes slightly.

"Define 'life'" She demanded.

Hiei sighed slightly and looked back out over the sky. "Life as in someone accepting you no matter what your past is." He said flatly. "You never asked why I wouldn't tell Yukina she was my sister."

Kat sat up slightly, but still leaned against Hiei. "I assumed you had reason enough. Will you tell me now?" She asked quietly.

Hiei nodded slightly. He even surprised himself to be confiding in someone, but Kat seemed to make him surprise himself a lot. Hiei sighed audibly. "I just think that, she's look down on me and be ashamed to have me as a brother." Hiei stopped talking.

"Estas loco?" Kat asked. "My God, Yukina likes you now to a certain extent does she not?"

Hiei closed his eyes. "Yes, but—" Kat cut him off.

"Her feelings won't change from now till then when she knows you're related. If anything, she'll be happier than she acts now." Kat snapped at him. She calmed down slightly. "You should tell her." She said leaning against Hiei's shoulder once again.

"I'll think about it neko." Hiei said looking down at the cat demon.

"She'd be happier…" Kat persisted yet again.

"I'll think about it. Go back to sleep neko." Hiei said gently. Kat growled slightly at being given orders, but quietly.

"Can you take me…home?" She asked, her mind already drifting into sleep. Hiei lifted her bridal style and jumped from the building top. Instead of his usual demonic speed, Hiei walked normally through the streets taking back roads to find Midnight's home.

He'd almost reached the house before a group of thugs decided to get in the way. Hiei growled slightly as the gang leader stepped out in front of him.

"You're on gang territory, little man." The guy said leaning close to Hiei's face, his breath making Hiei crinkle his nose. "And you picked the wrong gang."

Hiei snorted slightly. "Low class demons for a gang? Is that the best you can do?" The small fire demon taunted. He knew that the gang leader was only probably a B class demon so he wasn't exactly worried. He was worried really about Kat. The girl was sound asleep, a complete dead weight, and in real danger if he had to fight.

The gang leader was growling at Hiei. "I'll prove you're on the wrong territory." He yelled and lunged at Hiei. He jumped back easily. The fire apparition wasn't all together satisfied with the situation, but seeing as this demon had no fighting skills whatsoever, he wasn't quite worried. Making sure he still had a tight hold on Kat, Hiei slashed through the demon in seconds. He striated and glared at the gang.

"Anyone else?" He growled slightly. The demons scattered slightly. Hiei sighed. "Pathetic" He muttered under his breath. He took off again towards Midnight's home, this time not taking the risk of meeting someone and using demonic speed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat blinked awake. She was curled against Hiei's chest on the bed on her room. The girl grinned slightly. She wasn't a big fan of change, but maybe falling a guy just this once was an okay change.

Kat carefully got off the bed and silently booted up her computer. She'd been scared to do so before, just because of the off chance Midnight had left a final message. But her conversation with Hiei about talking to Yukina kinda showed her that she needed to face her fears of seeing why Midnight had left.

Kat sighed. One message. It was a video recording titled 'Sorry', and it had come from Midnight's screen name.

Kat opened the message. The first few seconds should Midnight's room. The sounds of someone moving could be heard. Suddenly Midnight sat down in front of the camera.

_"Damn, it's already recording." She muttered glancing at the cam. She sighed and took a breath before looking strait into the camera._

_"Kat sweetie, I know you probably hate me at the moment. I can't blame you." Midnight's eyes looked distant. "But this is something I have to do." She continued with a slight edge of determination in her voice. "Some killed my dad, and my step mother, and half sister. And it was all because they think they own me. Like I'm some sort of….pet, per-say." Pause. "But what I really need to say Kat is, you can't just stop living because I'm gone. No staying in your room and not eating, playing your music so loud it can be heard for miles, and mostly no coming after me. I have to go this one alone. If I get killed, then feel free to come and kill this bastard, but pray that I come home in one piece. But kitten, you gotta know I love you." Midnight paused, tears rimming her eyes. She wiped them away quickly." You're a sister to me. Keep goin' with your life so when I come back I don't have to kick your ass for becoming some depressed anorexic person." Pause. Deep breath. " The best thing you can do at the moment to help me, is to be happy. Okay sweet heart? I'll be back as soon as I get my revenge. You know what they say, revenge is a dish best served in blood."_ Midnight flashed a quick grin before the message ended.

Kat stare for a moment at the blank screen trying to hold back tears. Hiei watched her slightly from his sitting position on the bed. He stood silently and took the girl in his arms as she began to cry.

"It'll be alright neko." He whispered to her quietly, sitting down and cradling the girl. Kat's flow of tears slowed to near none as she fell asleep again. Hiei sighed slightly and leaned back against the wall, falling asleep himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There's chapter 11. Sorry it took so long, but to say the least I'm an idiot and got hurt again…You cant the details, email me and Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. I know Hiei was kinda OOC but you'll have to get a little used to that. R&R, love ya'll.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chapter 12, coming at y'all enjoy. It may answer a few of your questions.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Midnight lay flat on her back, in the middle of a battle field, surrounded by dead bodies, panting. She was pretty badly beaten, but alive. Black rose petals surrounded her as her rose,her only wepon,lay a few feet away, as it had slipped from her hand. As Midnight concentrated on getting the energy to get to her feet, a sort of force field had formed its self around her.

A dark hooded figure stood outside the field, watching her with mild interest.

"Only so long this force field will hold up. And when it falters, my pet, you will be mine." Evil laughter filled the air as the figure continued to watch Midnight, without her knowing.

Unbeknown, though to even his master, Kasai stood off to the side watching. What caused his master so much interest in this girl. Why was her so determined to get his hands on her. In Kasai's opinion it was far more trouble than it was worth. Then again, he didn't know much about this girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..(Renkai)……………………………………………………………

Koenma shuffled franticly through papers. He -HAD- to have some clue to where Midnight had disappeared to.

He was in a very, bad situation here. One of the best fighters on the team seemed to be totally out of it. Kurama hadn't been acting the same since Midnight had gone. Yes, he was still his usual smart self, but he seemed quieter, more neutral to the world. And he always seemed slightly distracted. That could be the line between life and death in a fight if you weren't concentrating.

Koenma had to find her. There was nothing else to it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………(w/Kat& Hiei somewhere)…………………………………….

Kat growled from her position on the ground. She and Hiei was 'sparing' and she's just lost one of her blades.

Hiei had also disappeared into the trees. "Damn it all." Kat muttered. She glanced fleetingly to where her lost blade lay across the clearing, the other blade clutched tightly in her left hand. The other was too far away for her to get with out risk of being attacked. And Kat had kind of a hard time fighting with just one blade for some reason. But she knew Hiei wouldn't injure her badly. In a real fight, though, her opponent would, so, this wasn't good at all. Anyways, it sucked, losing.

Kat jumped just before the kantana blade hit her, but let out a muffled yelp as she found it at her throat a moment later.

She looked blankly at the blade for a moment, the shifted her gaze toward the sword's owner. Hiei stood over her, a slight smirk lighting his features.

"Looks like, you lost." He said flatly, sheathing his blade. Kat growled slightly, sheathing the blade she still had in her hand. She was panting slightly and frankly to tired at the moment to get the other one, now that the adrenaline rush was fading.

"You're distracted." Hiei said sitting down next to Kat. The neko glanced at him.

"No, ya think?" Kat said sarcastically, yawning slightly, stretching out on her back. "I wouldn't have lost to you other wise."

"Hn. I think you would have lost either way."

"No way. If I was at my best, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hn. You can dream."

Kat mock gasped. "Do you not believe in my abilities?"

"I believe in you neko. You just couldn't beat me." Hiei replied smoothly.

Kat sat up slightly on her elbows, glaring at Hiei, though it was obvious her heart wasn't in the glare. "Is that so?" She asked nodding slightly to herself as if she was having a privet conversation with someone. After a moment she said, "Yeah, I have a way I can so beat, any time, any place."

"How's that, neko." Hiei glanced at Kat. He didn't really know why he'd taken up calling her neko. The name fit her though. He also didn't really know why he'd taken up teasing her about fighting and such, though it was entertaining.

Kat was smiling at him slightly, though and he wasn't getting a good feeling from that sly smile. "Like this." She stated simply, before leaning forward quickly and kissing Hiei. The fire demon was shocked momentarily, then relaxed, wrapping his arms around Kat's waist. Kat pushed him down onto his back before, breaking the kiss slightly and grinning down at him in triumph. "See, I win." She said, her hands pressing on his chest.

"It would seem." Kat just grinned. Hiei still hadn't released her.

"You gonna let go of me anytime soon?" She asked.

"Hn, no."

Kat shrugged slightly. She lay down on Hiei, resting her head on his chest. Hiei didn't seem to mind. Soon both demons feel into a light sleep.

In the forest behind them, a girl about five nine stood, with snow white cat ears and her back hair had a streak off white in it. "Who have you gotten yourself involved with little sister?" She murmured to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..(With Midnight, Midnight P.O.V.)……………………………..

I glared at the bars before me. I was in a cage, literally, and I was chained to the floor, and I know I was drugged some too. I could tell that because I couldn't lift my body of the damn floor.

I did finally manage to get my self off the ground, when that idiot demon who came to my house came into view.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him.

He barely spared a glance at me. "I honestly don't know why my master wants you here. I do know that since you came here out of your own free will, your friends won't be harmed." He said, a sly grin lighting his lips. A grin that I didn't like at all. "Intentionally, that is."

"Intentionally?" I asked.

A new deep voice from behind me made me jump. "Oh, of course not. I have to give them a fair chance to get you back, my pet. You're the prize in my upcoming tournament." He laughed slightly, a sound that sounded slight sand paper against sand paper. "Of course, they have no chance of winning." I don't think I was supposed to hear the last part of that, but I did and it pissed me off. My wings erupted from my back tearing my shirt slightly, and extended to their full span which is about 20 feet from tip to tip. My wolf ears sat nestled already between my hair.

"You won't get away with this." The man just laughed at me.

"You'll learn to watch your tongue and your manners." The guy from my house.

"Who the hell are you to tell me?"

He mock bowed to me. "My name is Kasai. I'll be your tamer."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey y'all. Sorry for the delay and for the shortness of the chapter. But I'm leaving for vacation soon and I really wanted to post a chapter before I left, so here it is. Thanks, and I hope y'all enjoyed. I gave a –little- in site to where Midnight is. Actually I didn't really, I just let ya know she was alive, neh? Later, R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm BACK! Cha and I'm ready to write another chapter. I'm avoiding doing Spanish homework. Hehe…. Hope y'all enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat growled as the door bell rang. Yes, she and Hiei had come back into the house, but only because it was pouring buckets of rain outside.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuskue's voice came from the front door.

"I could ask you the same question punk." A female voice retaliated. It sounded older and more mature though.

"The name's Yuskue Urimessi."

Who ever was at the door gave a snort. "The spirit world detective. What are you doing here?"

"Work. How'd you know who I was, and who are you?"

The girl laughed. "Who doesn't? Why aren't y'all at the new tournament in Makai, though? It's supposed to be really big."

((A/N: Okay y'all are gonna see this from where Yuskue is seeing the scene))

A girl with silver blue eyes, white cat ears, and black hair with almost a lightning bolt shaped strip of white stood leaning in the door way.

"New tournament?" Yuskue asked. "Koenma hasn't said anything about it." Yuskue stated to think about possible reasons that Koenma or even Botan hadn't mention a tournament. He seemed to forget about the person at the door.

After about a minute of silence, she interrupted the boy's thinking. "Uh.. can I come in?" She asked.

Yuskue jumped slightly looking at her. "Sure, just as soon as you tell me you name."

She laughed softly. "My name's Rain. I'm Kat's older….half sister maybe…" Rain trailed off. Yuskue looked at her for a moment, then yelled.

"HEY KAT, SOME CHICK IS HERE SAYING SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Kat appeared a moment later, glaring at Rain.

"Ah, little sister, I see you've made new friends. Good for you." Rain said smoothly.

Kat's expression didn't change. "I see you haven't." She retorted to her sister. Rain's smile didn't falter, but her eyes hardened.

"Where's your partner in crime?" Rain said glancing around. "Her house seems pretty empty."

"Yeah, especially without her in it." Kat snapped.

Yuskue had been backing away from the two arguing cat demons and incidentally he's run into Hiei. "What's up with those two?" He asked. Kat and Rain were still arguing.

"Hn." Hiei replied. The sudden raise of voices caught the two's attention again. Kat and Rain were yelling and baring fangs and claws. This seemed to draw everyone to the front of the house.

"Who's that fighting with Kat?" Keiko asked nervously watching the two.

Dawn looked board. "It could possibly be Rain. But we ban her from the premises."

"Why would you do that?" Yukina asked quietly. It seemed like a kind of mean thing to do to someone's sister who lived with you.

"Cuz she's a hoe and she shouldn't be here." Kat said as she leaped back.

Rain frowned. "Now why's that?" She put on an innocent face. "Just because I had some fun with Midnight's little brother and his friend is no crime."

Dawn and Dream snarled at the same time. "You had 'fun' with our twins huh?" The former growled.

Dream took a threatening step forward. "Yeah, sure, fun. Locking yourself in a dark room with them, so you could fulfill your sexual pleasures must have been real fun."

"Wait," Kuwabara interrupted. "What happened?"

Dawn sneered. "What does it sound like? She raped Nightmare and Dusk."

"The hoe likes younger guys, because she can't pick up any of her own." Dream added. "You'd better keep your dirty paws off my boyfriend. If you touch him ever again, I swear to God I'll kill you."

Rain raised her eye brows. "Your boyfriend?"

Dawn and Dream continued to harass, insult and threaten Rain while Kat had backed away with a disgusted look on her face. "I can't believe that whore will show her face here. Midnight would have killed her in an instant. She fuckingknows that."

"Then why would she risk coming?" Hiei asked flatly.

"She's a total idiot." Yuskue offered.

Kat shook her head slightly. "Not likely. But it's either that or…" The girl trailed off.

"Or what?" Yuskue asked.

"She knew Midnight wasn't here." Kat finished the statement. Yuskue, Hiei, and the rest of the group((A/N: I don't feel like naming them all)) watched as Kat walked up to Rain point blank and smacked her in the face.

Kurama, who was just now showing his face, looked slightly confused. "What's going on?" He asked.

'He looks tired. Older. He really cared a lot for that girl.' Hiei thought. "Kat's sister showed up, and Kat believes that she knows something about Midnight." The fire apparition stated simply.

Kurama's eyes widened a fraction. "But Kat says she's not supposed to be here because she raped Nightmare and Dusk." Yuskue stated.

Kat walked calmly back over to them. "Would you guys be willing to go fight in the tournament of Dark Paradise to win Midnight back?" She asked casually a very forced smile on her lips. Yuskue, Hiei, and obviously Kurama nodded. "Good, good. That's four, we need three more."

"Seven to a team?" Kurama asked.

Kat nodded. "This is different than the Dark tournament. There's seven to a team, one replacement, and the prize is a person. Whoever the person who organized the tournament chooses." She snarled. "And this time the prize is Midnight."

"We're going on a rescue mission?" Kuwabara shouted. "I'm in."

Ria stepped up. "I'm coming too. Midnight is my friend, and I want to fight to save her."

Kat nodded gratefully to them. "Two more." She murmured. Then glared at Dawn and Dusk as they stepped forward. "You know how badly your sister would hurt me if I let you fight on my team?"

"You want us to form our own team?" Dawn asked.

Kat shrugged, nonchalantly. "I can't be blamed for it if you do."

Dawn nodded curtly. "Will do."

Kat turned back to Yuskue, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Ria. "Where are we going to get two more members?" Yuskue asked. Everyone feel silent thinking. None of the other girls would be able to fight. None of the guys would let them. And the twin, twin terrors(Dusk, Dawn, Nightmare, and Dream) obviously weren't being allowed to fight on the team.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kassandra asked as she burst through the doors, closely followed by Josh.

Kat grinned sweetly. "We just found the sixth and seventh members of our team."

"WHAT?" Kassandra snapped about half an hour later, when Kat, Yuskue, Hiei, and Kurama, had repeatedly explained the situation. "YOU GUYS ARE NUTS RIGHT?"

Yuskue sighed. "You're hopeless." He proclaimed turning to Josh. "You get it right?"

Josh nodded slightly. "When do we leave?" He asked.

"Soon." Kat murmured. "The tournament starts in a month."

"We need to train some first." Hiei added. Yuskue, Kurama, and Kuwabara nodded in agreement. This was important that they win. Midnight's life depended on it.

"See y'all in a month." Kat said turning and heading out of the house without another word. Hiei nodded slightly following the girl.

Yuskue looked towards where Rain was now finally dragging herself off the floor. "Damn little bitch'll pay for hitting me." The cat muttered under her breath.

Yuskue grabbed the front of the girl's shirt, dragging her roughly to her feet the rest of the way. "Listen. You're not welcome here. Kat, Midnight, and everyone else here have become good friends of mine, and I don't like to see my friends hurt. Understand?" Rain's eyes were filled with fear as Yuskue shoved her towards the door. "No get out, and don't come back unless you want me to snap your neck myself." And Rain ran.

"A bit defensive now aren't you Yuskue?" Kurama asked. A hint of a smile lit his face. The first anyone had seen in the last two weeks or so.

"Yeah, yeah." Yuskue muttered. "Let's get to training. We need to kick ass in this tournament."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

The team stood waiting for a portal that would take them to the dock for the ship in Demon world.

Kat stood leaning against Hiei, his arm protectively around her waist off to the side, away from everyone else. "Are you ready for this?" He asked her quietly.

"Are you kidding me?" Kat replied. "I'll never be really truly prepared to fight when someone's life is on the line if I loose. But, I don't have much of a choice but to get used to it, huh?"

Hiei tightened his grip on her slightly. "Yes, you will. But, with how hard you've worked in the last month, I doubt there will be much competition."

Kat grinned. "Of course not. We'll kick ass."

"HEY, YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS! LET'S GO, OR WE'LL MISS THE BOAT." Yuskue yelled about half way through the portal.

"Oh, hell no!" Kat exclaimed, bolting towards the portal, Hiei on her heels.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hope y'all liked the chapter! Sorry it took me so long, but as is life. I saw the 'Exorcism of Emily Rose' tonight, and it freaked me out so bad that half way through the movie I made one of my guy friends come sit with me and hold my hand! Well, anyways, R&R y'all. LOVE YA!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, I'm back after like a month! Yikes. Sorry. I had a helluva lot of school work, the school play, choir, basketball and my birthday. I'm finally 14! Anyways. Here's the chapter. This story is pretty close to being done!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat growled, pacing from side to side in her hotel room. It wasn't small; really, she just couldn't seem to relax whatsoever. The boat ride had been boring to say the least. No fights, nothing. Everything was about relaxation. The teams on the boat were specially selected to fight in the tournament, so there was no need for an elimination round.

Which pissed Kat off slightly. She wanted to hit something. Vent her energy. But she was stuck in her room for the remainder of the night, because of the stupid curfew put in place by the guy behind all of this. A curfew? Kat honestly wanted to say screw it, and leave, but if you were caught, your team got disqualified. And that was something Kat was not willing to risk.

Hiei sat on Kat's bed watched the girl with mild curiosity as the neko paced back and forth like a caged animal. Her tension was obvious. The girl was ready to jump at anything. Not that he could blame her really. All the stress she'd been under lately. She was actually taking it all pretty well, despite some random unprovoked streaks of anger…

But now she was here, at this tournament, ready to kill. Hiei could tell from the look in her eyes that anyone who got in the way of her goal would be killed. Hiei smirked slightly to himself. Kat was a dangerous woman when she wanted to be. Maybe that's why he found her so attractive. Kat noticed his smirk.

"You seem to have found something amusing." She murmured dark eyes sweeping over him. "Would you mind sharing?"

"Hn. Onna sit down. You're going to make a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." He said flatly offering no explanation.

Kat sighed. "You're impossible." She stated flatly, sitting down heavily on the bed, laying back easily. "I'm so damn nervous." She muttered, staring at the ceiling. "I can't get over it."

Hiei watched her for a moment, before lying down next to her, draping and arm lazily over her stomach. "You shouldn't be nervous. You're a strong fighter, and you have a goal." Kat grinned glancing at his face.

"But, I'm not a big fighter. I've never killed anyone, I'm not experia—" The girl's rant was cut off as Hiei's lips covered hers. Kat's dark eyes widened slightly, before she relaxed into the kiss. Hiei pulled back after a moment's time, propping himself up so he could look down into Kat's eyes.

"You'll be fine onna." He said flatly. Kat glared at him in slight defeat.

She sighed deeply. "Why is it I can never argue with you?" She asked with a slight yawn. She pulled Hiei down so he was lying next to her again, and cuddled up next to him. "We're going to have a long day tomorrow, aren't we?" She asked, slowly, her words beginning to slur with sleepiness.

"Hn. Go to sleep onna."

**NEXT MORNING**

Kat stretched and attempted to role out of bed, but found herself caught. Hiei's arm was securely locked around her waist. The cat demon groaned loudly. "Hiei, it would really be wonderful," She muttered attempting to pull out of his grasp. "If you would kindly, let me go!" She snapped. Hiei's grip just tightened. "You're so not asleep." She growled under her breath. With a sigh she relaxed back against him.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hiei murmured in Kat's ear. The girl grinned turning her body onto her back so she could look at him.

"No, but we have a fight today, and I would like to get ready for it." She stated flatly. Hiei hn'ed slightly, releasing his hold. Kat grinned pecking him on the check before disappearing into the bathroom with a new bra and underwear, and some cloths. Hiei's eyes lingered momentarily on the closed bathroom door before he too began to get ready.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama sat on his bed, completely dressed. He was currently staring at the wall before him thinking. This tournament was most certainly a hoax. Who ever had planned it, had probably planned on their team winning, but had no intention of returning Midnight.

Kurama let out an uncharacteristic growl of frustration. This tournament would most definitely include unnecessary killing, and just for someone else's amusement. The whole thing was sick. Completely and totally.

A loud knock came at the door. "Hey Kurama!" Yuskue's voice penetrated the wood. "We need to get moving for the first fight!" Kurama stood slowly, his green eyes flecked with gold. He walked out of the room and greeted Yuskue, with a slight smile. The detective grinned. "Let's go kick some ass!" He exclaimed.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, let's." Kuwabara met to two at the entrance of the hotel, and Kat and Hiei were at the entrance to the arena along with Keely and Josh.

"Our lives are about to get a lot harder." Yuskue muttered.

"And they weren't hard before?" Kat muttered to no one unparticular.

"Let's go." Kuwabara said. Yuskue nodded briskly leading the way….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuskue panted, as he stood arm still poised from him last spirit gun. He's just finished the first fight of the match. One point for team Urameshi. They needed three more to win the match. Yuskue stepped out of the arena slowly, energy pretty much drained. That fight had taken more out of him than he's originally thought.

Kat jumped lethally into the ring next. She was still steaming from the introduction they'd gotten to the tournament.

_Flash Back:_

"_Hello and welcome!" A voice boomed over the speakers. Team Urameshi was already standing on their respective side of the stage type thing, so they could see the hooded figure clearly standing on the raised platform front row and center. "If you're here, I'm assuming you know why. This is a tournament. And your prize for winning," He stepped to the side revealing a girl with dark hair that shielded her eyes, and tanned skin. _

_Kat growled. Midnight was chained with her arms above her head, black wolf ears dropping, dragon wings limp. Scratches littered the girl's body. To say the least, she looked like shit. Kat was physically shaking with anger. Someone had broken Midnight's spirit, or at least tried extremely hard to do so. "The first and last rounds of this tournament," The hooded figure continued, eyes gleaming with exhilaration. "Will be one on one fights, which ever team wins four of the fights wins that round."_

"_Why's that so important?" Kuwabara muttered. He was glaring daggers at Midnight's capture. No one should treat another person like that. It just wasn't right!_

"_I'm sure we're going to find out soon enough." Yuskue growled._

"_And now to be the announcer for this wonderful tournament, our own beautiful JURI!" _

_The fish like announcer ran out on to the stage. She was in the same get up she'd been in for the Dark Tournament. "Alright people lets get this party started!" She exclaimed loudly over her mic. "Our first fight will be Team Urameshi vs. Team Ookami."_

"_Team Wolf?" Kat snorted. "That's creative." A team that consisted of al wolf demons stepped up to the opposite side of the rink. _

"_The first fighters please!" Juri said. The largest of the wolves stepped up._

"_I'll take this one." Yuskue muttered. The fight didn't last long. The demon wasn't all that strong, and Yuskue took him out pretty easily._

"_THE WINNER IS YUSKE FROM TEAM URAMESHI!" Juri exclaimed. Yuskue just jumped idly off the stage. "Can we get our next fighters please?"_

_END FLASH BACK:_

Kat watched her opponent as her began to circle her in the rink. Juri looked between to two fighters. "BEGIN!"

"You think you'll be able to defeat as easily as your team captain was able to win his fight?" The demon taunted her. Kat stayed silent waiting for her chance. This demon was by no means weak, but his ego was almost too much.

Kat narrowly dodged his first attack. She winced as the wolf's claws dug into her arm. She cursed mildly under her breath. This wasn't going to be easy. She drew one of her blades slowly and carefully. "Oh and she draws her weapon. Do you still think you can win?" Kat ignored the taunting. Retaliation would get her nowhere.

She held the blade loosely in her left hand, as the wolf charged at her again. At the last minute she swung the sword, slicing through the wolf's arm. He let out a howl of pain. "Yes." Kat said flatly. "I do believe I can win."

The wolf growled and charged again. He ignored when Kat's blade hit him this time, and proceeded to slam the girl into the ground.

Hiei tensed from his position on the side lines. Yuskue placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's fine. Look." He muttered. Kat was struggling but she was back on her feet. A triumphant grin lit her face. The wolf demon lay outside the ring, his head completely detached from his body.

Juri blinked. "Wow." She looked at Kat who looked about ready to faint. "O! THE WINNER IS KAT FROM TEAM URAMESHI! That's two wins for their team!" Kat jumped lightly off the stage.

"Well, you guys better win." She murmured, before slipping unconscious. Hiei caught the girl easily.

"You bet we will." He told her quietly.

Ria jumped calmly into the rink next. The girl held her kantana loosely in her right hand. One of the smaller of the remaining five wolf demons leapt into the rink. Juri looked between the two fighters for a moment, then took a step back, yelling, "Begin!"

Ria gave a slight yelp as the wolf jumped strait at her, claws flashing. She dodged in the nick of time. The wolf landed, and turned around again to face her. "Not bad." He sneered lowly. Ria didn't say anything, just position her kantana in front of her. The wolf smirked. "A feisty one, are you? Well, we'll have to fix that." The demon started at Ria again, but this time, he didn't charge her completely. Instead, he stopped about five feet short and ripped his claws through the air.

Ria flew back as the energy wave hit her. She hadn't seen it coming at all. Staying down for a moment, she thought about what she could do to win this fight. Anything would be risky… But she knew she could win.

The gang watched from the side lines as Ria pulled herself back onto her feet and back into the rink. Yuskue had a slightly worried expression on his face.

"This isn't gonna be an easy fight for her." He muttered under his breath.

Kuwabara clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Urameshi. Ria's strong. She'll pull though!"

"Yes." Kurama nodded. "She has the upper hand as it is."

Yuskue looked at his companion in disbelief. "How so?" Ria had just been knocked down again, harder this time, and the wolf was advancing slowly.

"That demon, is more concerned with taunting her than fighting. One slip up, and…" Kurama's sentence trailed off as Ria showed exactly what would happen with one slip up. The wolf had mistaken her to be down for good after his last attack, and had gotten within range of Ria's kantana, which was now impaled in his chest, destroying the heart. Ria pulled her kantana back with a shaky sigh, as Juri announced the winner.

A bear hug from Yuskue knocked the remaining air the half fox demon had from her lungs. "That was pretty awesome!" Yuskue told her.

Ria let out a small laugh. "Thanks, but I kinda need to breathe, if that's alright." Yuskue let her go with a slight laugh.

Kurama took the next fight. He won easily with two quick swipes of his rose whip, showing exactly why, you didn't want to be on his bad side. Juri was staring at the spot the wolf had been.

"Wow." She murmured, in awe. Then she blinked. "With four strait wins for team Urameshi, that's the end of this match! Team Urameshi wins!" Different cries went up from the crowd. Some cheered, some booed, the typical response at any kind of event.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kat frowned, tapping her fingers against her arm as she watched the fight. Dawn and Dusk's team were kicking ass.

There was absolutely no competition in this tournament. "Oh, fuck this!" Kat exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, drawing the team's attention to her. "This isn't a tournament, it's a slaughter for some sick bastard's amusement. I'm not dealing with this shit."

Yuskue snorted. "As if we couldn't tell. But what do you think you can do?" He was still watching the fight taking half a moment to look at Kat. Kurama had turned emerald eyes on the cat demon as she spoke. Hiei, was looking mostly at her, but still watching some of the current fight. Kuwabara, Ria, Josh, and Keely were all watching her, waiting for her plan.

Kat smirked evilly. "We blow this whole fucking hell hole up, and burn it to the ground."

"How do you plan on pulling that off?" Kuwabara asked.

Kat grinned, slowly and very evilly. "Why of course, by any means possible." The cat demon winked at them and strutted away, leaving the others slightly lost.

The realization his Kuwabara first. "She's serious, isn't she?" He asked, staring in the direction the Kat had disappeared off to.

Hiei nodded casually, following in the direction Kat had gone. "If I were you I'd be prepared to haul ass out of here when she puts her plan into affect."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat smirked slightly, cocking her head to the side as she examined to set of bombs she had assembled within the last six hours. The four well sized pipe bombs had enough power to blow up and entire city block and then some. But, because Kat was uncertain of her skills, she wasn't entirely sure that all of the bombs would go off. So, better safe than sorry, she built more than needed.

Hiei sat watching to girl, a mixture of amusement and concern showing on his face. Amusement that the girl was so determined, and concern that she would blow herself up. And poor little Hiei would be very unhappy if his newfound interest blew herself up.

"Ha, you sneaky son of bitch. You'll pay for kidnapping my best friend." Kat muttered suddenly under her breath. She stood up from her spot on the floor, the bombs tucked carefully into a bag. Turning to Hiei she asked, "Wanna come help me set these babies up?" She asked casually, a grin lighting her features.

Hiei smirked and stood up. "Just how do you plan on not blowing up everyone here?" He asked.

Kat smiled lightly. "I have a plan. Don't worry so much."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's short I know I'm sorry. But I need to end it here and leave room. Just a warning that the next couple of chapters might be short and a little bit jumpy. And also this story will soon be ending. I hope. Anyways. R&R. Thanks so much!


	15. Chapter 15

'Nother chapter! Yay! This is nearing to end of the story. I don't think I'll actually have many more chapters. At least I hope. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I LOVE YOU!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat was cursing insanely as she sat getting her wounds bandaged by Botan. The bombs had worked like a charm. They blew up the entire stadium, and getting Midnight out had actually worked….

:FLASH BACK:

Kat lead the way as she, Hiei, Yuskue, and Kurama, who was carrying an unconscious Midnight in his arms, ran like hell from the collapsing structure. They made it but just barely.

But they got no relief. A sudden explosion threw the entire group from their feet. Kurama landed and turned with a growl. Kat let out a startled yelp when she landed hard, but recovered quickly. Hiei had his kantana drawn and Yuskue was readying his Spirit Gun. The figure behind them laughed loudly at their antics.

"So, you want your friend back this badly?" The man laughed. Kat narrowed her eyes. He looked familiar. Dark blue hair was cut short framing his face, sharp features a light with amusement. He looked like he could be related to Midnight almost. The fox demon, Kasai stood beside his master, blue eyes emotionless as he stared at them. The taller man's eyes narrowed. "Well, you're going to have to try harder than this." He stated(A/N: I never gave him a name. Oops…). Shadows engulfed the group.

'Sucker punched. Damn him." Kat thought as she slipped into unconsciousness. None of them had felt the sudden rise in ki and they had paid for it. Kurama wasn't knocked out by the blow, it wasn't the powerful, but because of the surprise it did leave him immobile.

"Kasai, go get my pet." It was a simple demand, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, master." Was the only reply from the fox as he retrieved the still unconscious Midnight before he and his master disappeared.

:END FLASH BACK:

"DAMN THAT MOTHER FUCKER TO HELL." Kat exclaimed loudly thinking back on the incident. She was pissed like no other, and the fact that she was no sporting a broken arm plus a ton of other minor injuries wasn't helping at all.

Hiei smirked at the girl's antics slightly. Kurama who had actually suffered the most wounds was done bandaging himself and was now helping tend to the fire demon and the Detective, both of whom had multiple scraps and bruises, Yuskue sporting a couple of broken ribs.

The twins (All four of them) had gotten back safely. No major injuries. Dawn and Dusk were in fairly pissed moods. Dream and Nightmare weren't any better. For the four of them, they hadn't gotten any good fights during to tournament, and on top of that, Midnight was still missing.

Kurama had been depressed since they got back. From what everyone could see. In truth, the fox was as pissed off as Kat. He just didn't show it. To his team mates. The trees in the forest behind Midnight's house knew just how pissed Kurama was and a in a certain area there were very few left standing to show for it. Kurama's anger was not something you wanted to be on the receiving end of.

A loud knocking on the door brought everyone out of their individual brooding and sulking. Kat let out a mild curse and attempted to get off the couch. Attempted being the key word as Hiei shoved her, rather roughly, back down. Kat glared but stayed seated. Hiei met her glare evenly, but didn't back down whatsoever.

Kurama had already reached the door by the time Kat and Hiei were engaged in their glaring contest. Mild curiosity surfaced in his mind through the anger. It was pouring rain outside. Who in their right mind would be out in whether like this unless they had some sort of death wish? Natural kitsune curiosity had forced him to open the door really before he even thought about it. What his kitsune curiosity didn't prepare him for was the soaking wet girl standing in the door way.

"Hey….y'all. Why the…. Long fa…ces…." Midnight collapsed limply into Kurama's arms. The startled boy gained his senses barely in time to catch her. Kat was off the couch again in seconds, limping and yelping and cursing mildly by the time she reached Kurama in the hall.

Kurama sighed. "You do know running out here was an entire waste of energy?" He asked her calmly. Truthfully, the fox's heart was racing. Kat snared at him, fangs flashing, but heading back in the direction she had come, Kurama following her. Hiei was leaning against the wall, and gave Kat a glare as she walked in, but let his gaze slip to the now unconscious girl in Kurama's arms.

At the sight of their battered friend, Botan, Keiko, Keely, and Yukina, Dawn, and Dream rushed the boys out of the room. Kat stood blankly in the door way, staring at her best friend, until Botan called for her help.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two days later, Midnight was still sleeping off some herb concoction that Yukina and Keely had cooked up to help her heal. She'd been awake for about an hour after she'd been bandaged up. Enough time for her to tell part of the story of an interesting escape. Kat sat at Midnight's desk arms crossed thoughtfully over her chest as she watched the wolf/dragon sleep soundly as she went over the story in her head.

Flash back…. Kat P.O.V.

All of us sat in the living room around Midnight as she relayed her amazing story. No one could deny that the girl really looked like shit. Dark circles under her eyes, skin pale. But she had insisted that she tell as much as she could before she passed out again.

She started slowly, words forming as her eyelids dropped in memory. "After y'all oh so graciously blew up the stadium. –Which was a wonderful idea by the way—That dumb ass, Koji or what ever the hell his name was, was extremely pissed at Kasai for not stopping y'all. He was really enjoying watching you kick ass out there. And of course he almost lost me, his oh so precious pet." A small smirk spread across my face as Midnight's contorted in disgust. She was so easy to read, and her word choice was always entertaining. She blinked, shook her head and continued on. "So, yeah. There was some weird drug or something he had me on that kept me from accessing my powers, so all I had were my wings, and they were basically useless because that damn drug zapped my energy. Plus making it so I had no idea what the hell was going on.

"So with out the drug, I started regaining some common sense and what not." She said waving her hand in front of her face. "And Koji didn't even notice. So, one night after he was done ranting at Kasai for like hours, and I had regained my energy, I attacked."

Midnight stopped, her dark eyes filled with mild curiosity. "What's wrong?" Kurama had asked her. Midnight just shook her head.

"They're not dead is all." She said simply, eyes drooping. She yawned widely, as her body began to go lax. Botan ushered everyone, spare me, out of the room, telling them Midnight needed the sleep. Every six hours the person watching her would change since she would have to be under supervision until they were sure she was alright.

….End flashback…. Normal P.O.V.

So Kat sat watching Midnight sleep, mulling over the story. If those idiots weren't dead, it as likely they would come back again. Get an ass whoopin' if they came back, but they might come back nonetheless. Which worried Kat.

A soft knock came at the door, startling Kat from her thoughts. She glanced at the clock. It had been six hours already. Kat stretched and opened the door to reveal Yukina, smiling softly. "I'm here to take your shift." The ice maiden said softly. Kat could never argue with Yukina about this. Maybe that's why they always positioned Yukina after Kat.

After exchanging a few words with Yukina, Kat trotted down the stairs into the kitchen where majority of the group was lounging. All except for Hiei, Kurama, Yuskue, Kuwabara, and Josh. The first two were usually missing, but the last three were not. "Where're the guys?" She asked sleepily.

Keiko glanced up at the sound of her voice. "Out training." She answered, standing to stop Kat. "But you are going to bed." She said in a flat tone. Kat groaned, whining and arguing with Keiko that she didn't need more than two days of sleep a week, and she'd already gotten them. Loosing that argument, she resorted to name calling. None of this even fazed Keiko, and now Botan who was also forcing Kat to go to bed. It was unhealthy how long she went without sleep. And there was no way she was going to train in the state she was in! No way in hell!

"You'd think you two were my mothers or freaking caretakers or something." Was all Kat growled before she gave up, allowing Botan and Keiko to usher her to her room. The neko didn't realize exactly how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. All plans of sneaking out vanished as Kat slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a random clearing behind Midnight's home the boys were sparring. All five of them were covered in minor wounds, cuts, sweat and dirt.

Yuskue held up a hand, panting. "Hey guys, I'm callin' it quits." He said, walking in the general direction of the house. "I'm tired of gettin' my ass kicked by Kurama and I'm hungry. Later." The last part of his statement was accompanied by a wave of his hand over his should.

"Hey wait up! I want food too!" Kuwabara exclaimed, chasing after Yuskue.

Josh snorted slightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Hate to admit it but those two have the right idea. Food sounds really good right now." He started walking away. "Later." He said, waving over his shoulder, before simply disappearing into the dark, the way only a vampire could.

Kurama sighed. "We've been out here all day. I do believe that eating would be a wise choice." He said. Plus, his shift to watch over Midnight was next.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Midnight P.O.V.

I woke up slowly, and in a mildly pissed off mood. My head was fuzzy and my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Not the nicest feeling. I still hadn't found the energy to open my eyes. Slowly, as some of the first signs of nausea fade, I open my eyes a crap. I'm in my room, the shades are thankfully drawn making it dark enough for me to fully open my eyes.

And almost fall off my bed in shock. Kurama was asleep with his head resting on his arms, which were resting on my bed. I had to keep myself from giggling, because awake, Kurama was cute, but asleep, the red head was absolutely adorable! But, sadly, my movements had disrupted his sleep. Damnit!

Kurama's slightly unfocused green eyes lifted to meet my charcoal ones. "Hey. What's up?" I asked softly, a small grin lighting my features.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There y'all go! I'm sorry it's kinda short! But this will either be the last chapter, and then an epilogue, or I'll post another chapter that would have been the epilogue, and then make an epilogue. Either way, I actually reached my goal to get 100 reviews! Yay! R&R please! I love y'all!


	16. Chapter 16

Wow! I'm almost done! I can't decide if this chapter will end it, or if I'll have another one coming! We'll just have to wait and see.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kurama blinked sleepily up at Midnight, his green eye slightly dull as he tried to take in exactly what he was seeing. Midnight smiled at him, her dark blue hair falling around her like a curtain.

A fleeting thought of 'She's beautiful' went through Kurama's mind before he focused on her.

"Midnight!" He exclaimed. "You're awake!"

The dragon grinned at him. "Yes, it seems I am." She said slowly, trying to get her bearings.

Midnight sat on the edge of the stage in her home room tuning her guitar. It'd been a month since the incident, and life was back to same old same old. Which at the moment was good enough for Midnight.

She glanced up at Kurama who was beating Mr. Ingle pretty badly at poker. "Hey, Fox!" She called softly. Kurama's green eyes meet her own. Midnight waved him over.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how to tune your guitar." He teased as he approached the dragon mix breed-. Midnight's wolf ears flicked slightly in amusement. Out of many things she could forget, her guitar and anything about it wasn't one of them.

As soon as he was close enough, Midnight just hugged him tightly. "Just felt like doing that." She said resting her head against his shoulder. Kurama chuckled slightly, returning Midnight's hug.

"I'm not complaining." He murmured. Midnight laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"Hey love birds, not in school!" Came from a random person in the class room. Midnight flipped whoever it was off behind Kurama's back, but did disentangle herself from him.

"You know, life seems kinda boring now." She said, sitting down again on the makeshift stage and picking up the guitar. Kurama sat down beside her, with a thoughtful look. "I mean after being kidnapped and having to go through all that jazz, it's just like we're sitting around doing nothing. I need action, movement, the unexpected!" She gave a frustrated growl.

Kurama laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure something will come up soon enough. Nothing stays calm forever."

"Be careful what you wish for." Kat said as she slammed her was through the door. She skidded to a stop in front of Midnight and Kurama. Hiei followed her, but at a slightly slower pace. "We, have a problem." Kat said, flipping her hair over her shoulder calmly.

Midnight frowned. "What's up kitty kat?" She asked. Kat didn't flip her hair normally. Only when she was trying to stay calm in a bad situation. Which this could very well be. And if Kat let Midnight off with calling her 'kitty kat' it was defiantly something big.

Kat pulled her hair into a low ponytail, messing with the ends of it as she managed to catch her breath. Hiei came up behind her, wrapping his arms easily over her shoulders. "Your kidnappers are back." He told Midnight simply. The blank look on her face might have fooled some people into believing that this fact didn't bother her. But the fact that her usually somewhat dark completion was extremely pale, and the fine tremor now running through her gave away just how shaken she was. Inside, Midnight had known that the bastards weren't gone for good, but how she'd wanted to believe it. Or at least not accept the fact that they would probably come back for her so soon. Her mind was boarding on the edge of nervous breakdown, or a panic attack maybe.

Kat frowned. "Midnight?" She asked cautiously.

"Where are they?" The girl asked sharply, her eyes going stony and very, very cold.

Kat cocked her head to the side confused, while Hiei replied, "Out front of the building."

"Why'd you want to know?" Kat asked.

Midnight gave a very evil smile that wasn't really her own, but promised danger and destruction. "I have a score to settle with them." She said simply, before walking out of the classroom with out a backwards glance, ignoring anything anyone said to her. Now she had one thing on her mind: kill. And that's exactly what she planned to do.

Meanwhile in the class room, Kat was stuttering. "She doesn't mean… She's not going to…. We can't let her…. Oh my God." She started to blot after Midnight, but Hiei held her back.

"You can go for moral support." He said, holding her close. "But this is one battle your friend really must fight on her own." Kat made a small sound of annoyance, but relaxed against Hiei. The fire apparition waited for a moment, before loosening his grip, taking Kat's hand and leading her towards the front of the school. Kurama had disappeared sometime when Hiei had been talking to Kat. Now he stood about ten yards behind Midnight and the two demons from the tournament. Majority of the rest of the school was out there also including Yuskue, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Keely, Josh, Nightmare, Dusk, Dawn and Dream . But everyone was giving Midnight a wide mirth. Her anger and tension was turning into an energy like substance that was emitting off of her in waves, and Kat couldn't blame anyone for not wanting to be the first to get touched by one of them as she watched. She caught the end of Midnight's apparent speech that everyone was listening to.

"Fucking assholes! The shit you gave me, threatened to kill my friends, and. And dammit, you tried to fucking break me down! Well guess the hell what?" Midnight waved a hand in front of her to create a sword made of flames. "You have no right to be here, so…" She trailed off. "I think you're going to die today." She said, her body shifting into a fighting stance.

The bad guy with the cape laughed. Midnight cringed. "My pet, my pet. You couldn't kill me before, I don't think you can now." He took a brave step towards her, stopping just outside the radius she had created.

"I ain't nobody's damn pet." Midnight growled out, before charging head on into battle.

Kurama watched with worried eyes as Midnight clashed swords with her former captor. He had the advantage of height, and skill with a weapon. But Midnight was spurred on by anger, and the need to avenge. That was getting Midnight somewhere, but she wasn't at her best. Koji seemed to be taking the lead.

Kasai was standing where he had been left like a good little servant fox, but he was tense. Ready to fight at the first sign of his master's lose. Even he could see that Midnight had a reason to fight. Koji looked like he had some sort of advantage right now, but form the view of someone who had seen the man fight a great many times, it was easy to see that Koji was going down hill, and fast. 'In a sense,' Kasai thought. 'we're lucky she's so angry. Any calmer, and she would probably be in the right mind to prolong death. This way, it will be quick.' This thought was running through his mind as Koji's body slammed to the ground, headless, seeping blood. The head fell a few feet away, a horrified expression on its hideous face. He had known he was going to die, about two seconds before he did. Two seconds too late.

Midnight landed lightly on the ground, her hair hanging around her limply, her body covered in various scraps and bruises, her wings tucked tightly against her back, but her eyes burning with a fire. Kasai saw the look in her eye and bowed his head to her. "You defeated us." He said simply. "But please, before you kill me, wouldn't you like to know why my master wanted you so badly as his pet."

Midnight paused, considering. She hadn't raised to weapon yet, so why not? "Tell me." She demanded.

Kasai nodded. "Very well. You are rare. Half wolf, half dragon, you just don't find everyday. My master was somewhat of a…. collector. Rare artifacts, paintings, creatures. But you were the first creature he came across that was so rare he had to have you. But I warned him you would lead to his death. Far too much free will to ever be kept as a pet. But once my master set his mind to a new pet, noting but something else better could distract him from his goal. So he came up with the plan to kill anyone who you loved, to begin to break you, and so you would be so downtrodden you wouldn't put up a fight. But as we can see, it didn't work out that way. Their deaths were a waste, and for that I truly am sorry."

"You should be." Midnight growled out, sinking into her fighting stance. "Is that all, because I'd like to get around to killing you."

Kasai laughed shaking his head, his black hair falling into his eyes. "I'm sure you would. But I have never failed to break someone. Never. And now that this has happened, I really must be going." Midnight gave him a strange look. He smiled showing fangs. "We will meet again Midnight. That one thing is sure. How and when? That is yet to be determined." In a flash of light and a whirl of shadows Kasai disappeared from the property. Midnight let out a sharp yelp as she dove into the smoke, slashing wildly. But he was gone. She took a few deep breaths as she noticed that a sort of mist had settled over the crowd.

"That's odd." She muttered before Kurama hugged her tightly from behind, murmuring that she better not pull any shit like that again. Midnight grinned slightly, turning in his arms so she could look at her fox in the face. "I promise, next time, you can help me 'em, ok?" She asked.

Kurama let out a sigh as he gently cupped Midnight's face between his hands. "That's a deal." He said quietly before leaning down and capturing Midnight's lips with his own. Midnight was stunned for a moment, before she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. Both of them were completely lost to the world.

Kat put her head on Hiei's shoulder as she watched Midnight and Kurama. "It's that sweet?" She asked.

Hiei replied with a, "Hn." Before lifting Kat off her feet and flitting to the top of the school building by using tree branches. Kat had yelp burring her face against Hiei's chest. Now she relaxed a little bit. Partly because they were no longer moving and partly because Hiei was still holding on to her tight. She looked out over the city, and the late afternoon sky. She gave a small sigh, and shook her head.

"Do you think things will ever be back to normal?" She asked quietly.

Hiei shook his head lightly. "No, not to normal, but they will get better. You need to stop worrying about it though."

Kat gave him a reproachful look. "Well fine then." She shook her head. "You're right though. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I told you to stop worrying." Hiei said. "That means stop talking about it." Kat made a move as to start again, but Hiei silenced her with a kiss. Kat returned it. A kiss was way better than complaining about the future. She was still worried about it, somewhat. But she was willing to just wait and see for now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

THE FREAKING END!

Oh wow. I can't believe I finally finished it! I had so much fun with this one too…. But it's done now. I will have a sequel sometime. Not in the near future because I start highschool in a few months and I'm not going to be home most of the summer, and I want to work on my other stories. But the epilogue to this will probably be the prologue to the next one. I love my reviewers so, so, so much! Thank you to everyone who's read this story the whole way though! Until next time!


End file.
